Becoming Mrs Cullen
by defying the stars
Summary: Okay, maybe marrying Edward Cullen wouldn't be so bad. I mean, lots of girls would have fought to be in my place before he got into coma. And if he actually dies, I'll be a billionaire. Billionaire at eighteen. But...what if he wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Okay, maybe marrying Edward Cullen wouldn't be so bad. After all, he's filthy rich, and is apparently ridiculously good looking. I mean, lots of girls would have fought to be in my place before he got into coma. And if he actually dies, I'll be a billionaire. Gosh. Billionaire at eighteen. But…what if he wakes up?

"Mom? Dad?" I look incredulously at my parents, who are sitting grimly on the family couch. I put down my bag and scan their expression worriedly.

"What's wrong? Why are the both of you here?" My real question is: Why are the both of you here _together?_ My parents, Renee and Charlie, have been divorced for about 2 years now. Things are still a little awkward between them; especially since Renee's starting to see another guy (Phil's nice. But he's kind of…young. Well. Anyway. To each his, or rather, her own, I guess.), so I am shocked to see the both of them sitting together in the living room of my dad's house.

"Well, Bells," my father says gruffly, looking uncomfortable. He glances at Renee and she looks uneasily back.

Oh God, I think. Maybe Renee's broken up with Phil. Maybe Charlie and Renee are going to reconcile.

I feel my ears prick in anticipation at what Charlie's going to say.

Okay. To be honest, I haven't really gotten over the divorce. I mean, I could tell that the atmosphere was…strange every time they were together in the same room, but I thought they were _trying_. When Renee finally broke the news that she was moving away, I felt…betrayed. Well, not exactly. But I did feel hurt. Now I pretend that things are more normal, but secretly I still feel a little sore about the divorce.

I tried living with Renee for a while, but as much as I love her, I didn't like that she moved around so much. I mean, in the past 2 years, we've moved to 3 different cities. And finally, when she met Phil, I decided to come back to live with Charlie.

Forks is nice. A little too green maybe, but it was where I grew up, after all.

"It's okay, just…shoot." I say, trying to look nonchalant.

Subconsciously I'm aware that I am rubbing my palms together.

"We…I mean…You're…" Renee starts sputtering.

_Getting together. Getting married. I've dumped Phil and I'm moving in too._

"—rried," my mom is saying.

"Sorry?"

"Oh gosh, you didn't hear that?" Renee says, looking dismayed.

"Sorry, can you repeat?" I say, sounding apologetic.

"I said, you are getting married."

I choke on air, and start to beat my chest furiously.

"What?" I splutter, bursting into hysterical laughter. "_Me_? _I _am getting married?"

Calming myself down, I mutter, "I'm going to get a drink."

"We're being serious here, Bella," Renee says in a serious tone.

I half turn to face her soberly. "Mom, don't be ridiculous. I mean, you're usually funny but I think you're losing your touch."

"We wouldn't lie about your marriage, Bells," Charlie says, frowning.

"But Dad!" I say in slight hysteria, "I'm only eighteen! You guys had better stop this joke now. It's not funny anymore."

"There's nothing funny about this," Renee says in exasperation. "Esme Cullen, your prospective mother-in-law, came here this morning while you were in school. She asked on behalf of her son for your hand in marriage. And we've agreed."

"WHAT!" I exclaim. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There's nothing bad about this arrangement." Charlie adds. "I was apprehensive about letting you marry so young…" I can tell there is an underlying meaning to his words. My parent married young. And look what happened to them. "But you're different. You're a matured, sensible girl…"

"Thanks Dad," I say sarcastically.

"But if you're not willing to," Charlie continues, unperturbed, "we can speak to Mrs Cullen again. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Charlie!" Renee argues. "We have no choice! Bella has to marry, because— "

"Because what?" I interrupt.

"We…actually owe them a lot of money. By them, I mean the Cullen Enterprise. It has to do with some investments and stuff…but I won't elaborate. Anyway, we've been trying to pay them, even before…the divorce. But things are getting harder and when she came to us, we couldn't say no. Her son, Edward, was a fine young man, until…until the accident happened…"

"What? What accident? Investments? You have been investing?"

"Well, we had to pay for your expenses and your education. And Charlie wasn't making much," Renee says defensively.

"Now you're blaming me?" Charlie turns to her incredulously. "I was the sole breadwinner! Can you imagine the stress I felt? You were constantly complaining and I…"

"I thought that you could support us, which was why I ran away with you! My mother hardly approved of us, but I still believed in you! And look at what we've become!" Renee shouts.

"I tried my best, didn't I? I still—"

"Cut it out!" I screamed. "What's wrong with the both of you?" I exhale heavily.

"Why didn't any one of you tell me?" I demanded. "Did you think I would be happy? Did you think I would appreciate the both of you keeping things from me? I thought we were doing fine! I thought—" I trail off, my eyes smarting with tears.

"Bells," my father looks at me apologetically. "We're sorry. We thought we could handle it. You can say no. I'll…I'll try to raise the money."

"How? With your job as a small town chief police?" Renee says in heavy sarcasm.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay," Renee sighs in defeat. "We honestly wouldn't let you marry a half-dead boy if not for the circumstances." She exhales sharply and looks at me, her lower lip wobbling. "I'm not ready to give away my little girl…"

I take in a deep breath. "What exactly did Esme Cullen say?"

They recounted to me how Esme had first contacted them a month ago, making the offer of forgetting their debts if I agreed to the marriage, and then proceeding to reveal how they had researched on Edward Cullen, whom I was supposed to marry. Apparently he's my age, but he doesn't go to school anymore because he's already preparing to take over the family business. And he supposed to be incredibly smart. He was a successful young man until an accident three years ago. A drunk driver crashed into him and he fell into a deep coma. And he hasn't woken up since.

"Gosh." I say after a while. I haven't quite digested the whole thing yet.

"And he's really good looking too," Renee adds in. "The accident hasn't mangled his features at all."

"Renee!" Charlie remonstrates.

I roll my eyes. "But he's in coma."

A three year coma.

"There's always a possibility of him waking up," Charlie reasons.

"And even if he dies, imagine the inheritance you'll get!" My mother says jokingly.

"Renee!" Charlie shouts in exasperation again.

"What? A few million?" I say in an uninterested, deadpan voice.

"You'll be a billionaire! Or possibly even more!" Renee exclaims.

I sigh. "But what if he never wakes up? Will I die without a real husband? What if I find someone else I love? I wouldn't be able to marry him!"

"Bella— "

"And if he dies, I'll be a widow! A widow at eighteen!" I realize in horror.

"We understand, Bella," Charlie sighs. "We'll tell Mrs. Cullen. I won't give away my baby girl to a dying man."

"But what about the money? Your debts?" I raise my brows.

"What about debts?" Charlie shouts in agitation. "I don't care about the debts. I can't sacrifice my baby girl for a few stupid pieces of cash!"

"You're right," Renee says after a while. "It won't be worth it. Exchanging Bella's life for money is a ridiculous idea." She shakes her head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

I frown at eye my parents warily.

Finally, I sigh, "You know what? I'm dead beat. I'll think about it, okay? I just want to go to my room now."

"Okay," Charlie says. "Bella? Don't worry about it. You don't have to bother about our debts. You shouldn't be involved."

"That's right. We'll call Esme Cullen tomorrow. You go and take a rest." Renee adds in.

I walk upstairs to my room, thinking deeply.

Maybe I should Google him. You know, just to see for myself what kind of a person he is.

I mean, it can't hurt to be curious.

I switch on my computer and drum my fingers impatiently, waiting for the screen to light up.

As soon as I get on to Google, I type: Edward Cullen

I click anxiously on the first picture and wait for it to load.

Oh.

Wow.

Okay he's ridiculously handsome. I don't know if they photo shopped this but if it's really him, I really think he's really unlucky to be in coma.

He looks totally like a Greek god in this picture. His hair is sort of mixed with brown, red and gold and sits on his head in a disheveled fashion. I don't know how he does it, but he pulls off the messy hair perfectly. His warm, expressive eyes stare at me from the computer screen. There is a slight teasing expression in his eyes. And they're really, _really _green. His nose is a straight, sloping angle on his perfect face. And finally his mouth. His mouth is…It's really…

Oh gosh, I sigh mentally.

His mouth is set in a crooked grin, one of slight humor. I can't help but think _what a perfect set of lips he has. _

Okay, maybe marrying Edward Cullen wouldn't be so bad. After all, he's filthy rich, and is apparently ridiculously good looking. I mean, lots of girls would have fought to be in my place before he got into coma. And if he actually dies, I'll be a billionaire.

Gosh. Billionaire at eighteen.

But…what if he wakes up?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews! I'm pretty excited about this story and I've been playing with the plot in my head for a while now, before finally deciding to post it on fanfiction. It's not my first time writing on ff but still, it's been a while. I've been apprehensive about writing again because of school and stuff, so I might not be able to post regularly…Still, I'll try my best! Anyway how many of you are actually reading this? Lol okay here's chapter 2!**

**I forgot to put up a disclaimer the last chapter. Anyway, all characters don't belong to me. Only the crazy, ridiculous plot is mine :D**

I wake up to realize that it's raining. Again. For people like me who hate the cold and wet, it's not such a good idea to live in Forks. I mean, it rains practically _every day _here.

"Bella? You awake?"

I turn to the voice and smile groggily at my mother. "Morning, mom. You stayed over?"

"Yeah," she leans against the door frame. I realize that she doesn't seem to have slept. There are deep, dark patches under her eyes and she looks completely worn out.

"So, have you decided?" Renee says. Her face perks up as she stares at me warily.

"On?" I cover my mouth in a mid-yawn.

"Well, on marrying Edward Cullen of course!" She says in anticipation.

I feel a jolt and peel my eyes wide open to stare back at her. Oh right. Crap.

"Er," I mutter to myself, rubbing my face. "I haven't…I mean, I'm not sure."

Renee's whole frame deflates like a balloon. "Oh. Well, I made breakfast. It's edible." She adds, looking at my expression.

Both my parents can barely cook. When I lived with Renee, I cooked mostly for her. Now with Charlie, I can barely depend on him to fry an egg.

"Okay," I say slowly. "I'll just wash up and be right down."

When I feel clean enough, I go downstairs to see my breakfast ready on the dining table.

Okay everything _looks _edible. And besides, I am actually pretty hungry.

Renee gestures to her cooking expectantly and orders me to take a seat.

Charlie stares at me from the kitchen, his face mirroring Renee's expression earlier.

The atmosphere is tense as they both attempt to drill holes into my face with their eyes.

I glance at the both of them. "What?"

"Nothing," they chorus.

"You guys have eaten?" I ask, looking up from my food.

"Yes," they say in harmony again.

I raise a brow at their unusual chemistry and nod slowly, retuning my attention back to the food.

I start wolfing down my breakfast hungrily. Two sunny side ups and bacon. Considering that Renee made this, it isn't too bad.

As I finish the last bite of my breakfast, the doorbell rings.

All three of us turn to the door in a sudden, swift motion.

"I'll get it," I mutter, putting down the cutlery.

As I answer the door, I can here Charlie and Renee whispering to one another anxiously.

I open the door to see a beautiful woman who looks like she's in her early thirties. Her hair is caramel and gold, her eyes a deep jade. Her lips are painted pale red and are stretched across her face in a beatific smile.

"Er, hi?" I say dumbly.

Her smile freezes in shock, as if she didn't expect me.

"You must be Isabella," she says in a gentle, warm tone.

"Just Bella," I say in automatic reflex.

She pulls out a hand and flashes another smile, "Hi, I'm Esme."

I feel my face jerk in shock. "You...you're.."

"I take it that you've heard of me," she chuckles. "May I come in?"

"Sure," I say after a small pause. "Can I…get you a drink? Anything?"

"Hi! Mrs. Cullen!" Renee says in a high-pitched tone. Even Charlie forces a smile on his face.

"No, I'm okay," she smiles tightly, her face looking a bit strained as Renee leads her to the couch.

My parents and I take our seats around her.

"So, Bella," Esme clears her throat. "I assume that your parents have told you about…the proposal."

I blink at her, and then nod once.

She nods. Then, leaning forward in expectation, she asks, "So, what do you think?"

I lick my lips nervously. "Mrs. Cull—"

"Please just call me Esme."

"Okay. Er, Esme." I inhale shakily. "To be honest, I don't know what to do. I know my parents…owe you quite a lot of money. But I feel like I'm being _sold _to your son if I marry him because of my parents' debts. And I barely know your son. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know me either. If he wakes up, and realizes that he's married to _me, _I can't imagine…I don't think…" I spread out my hands helplessly and stare at her.

"I can fully understand your concerns, Bella," Esme gives me a watery smile. "I think you and I both realize that if my son…doesn't ever wake up, the Cullen Enterprise would just…be gone. Our purpose of finding a daughter-in-law is to—"

"You want me to run the…the family business?" I shriek in horror. "But…But that's madness! That's ridiculous! I can't do it!"

"I have done my research on you Bella. You're smart, hardworking, and you've been faring well in school. You have to understand that we can't possibly hand our business to a complete stranger. Edward's my only son. He's been learning the ropes on how to manage the company, but now that he's…" she looks down at her trembling fingers which are intertwined tightly at her lap. "But if he wakes up, you won't have to do things alone, of course."

"But what if he doesn't?" I cry. Esme recoils suddenly as if I've slapped her and I feel guilty at once.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I say hastily. "What I meant was…"

"No, I'm sorry," Esme says finally. "You're right. It's…a crazy idea. I shouldn't have expected you to readily accept a preposition that…"

Her beautiful eyes are now rimmed red and her lower lip is wobbling.

I look at her for a while and speak quietly, "And what if I accept?"

She jerks her face up in shock. "You…"

"I'm asking 'what if'," I say in haste.

"You'll learn, of course. Trust me, if it weren't for the circumstances, I wouldn't have made Edward marry so young. But we were worried. If we were to find a successor, we needed to start early, so that he or she can be duly trained. And we wanted to keep the business within the family, so we wanted the successor to marry into the Cullen family."

"But…why me?" I ask, confused. I mean, even if Charlie and Renee owe her heaps of money, she couldn't possibly let her business be ruined at the hands of a complete stranger. Why would she hand her company over to someone as insignificant as me?

Esme smiles warmly. "You belittle yourself, Bella. I've told you, I've done my research. There were other suitable candidates, obviously, but we needed her to be compatible with Edward too. There's always a chance of Edward waking up, after all. You may be unaware, but our company offers scholarships to students who excelled in their studies as well. We saw your application and I decided to take the chance."

"I applied for…" I turn to look at my parents. Renee's head hung down guiltily.

"Mom?" I raise my brow.

"Well, you're smart, and absolutely deserving of the scholarship. And we were already finding it hard to cope with your school fees. What about your college fees?" She shoots back defensively.

I sigh and turn back to Esme. "But what if…what if this is all a mistake? What if I'm not as good as you think I am after all? Will I be fired?"

Esme chuckles lightheartedly. "Silly girl, you're going to become my daughter-in-law! How do you fire a family member? Besides, I trust you. You'll do great!"

I rub my face awkwardly. Am I really capable of running a business? At eighteen?

Well, Edward Cullen may be capable of doing so despite being only eighteen. But we're different.

"How do you know that I'm compatible with your son?" I find myself asking. "I mean, records and information on the internet are limited. Besides I'm just an ordinary girl. How would you know about my personality and what kind of a person I am?"

Esme's eyes twinkle, as if withholding a secret. "I've been observing you for a while now. You're a good girl. There're some things you don't have to know. Just believe that I trust you."

I look at her curiously. Just what else does she know that I don't?

There is silence.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asks, clearing his throat.

I slap my forehead helplessly. "I don' know!" I wail. "It all seems so sudden. It's such a huge responsibility…and I'm not sure if I'm up to it."

Charlie breathes out heavily and looks at Esme directly. "I don't think my daughter's ready for such a huge commitment. She's barely an adult after all."

Esme pauses and frowns. Eventually, she nods, resigned. "I understand," she says in a businesslike tone.

"Don't worry, I will clear all your debts." She adds, before rising from the couch and smoothing her skirt. "I just hope I haven't caused you any discomfort, Bella," she smiles at me weakly.

I can barely look up at her.

_Just think, Bella. Esme seems like a really nice person. She's even promised to clear all the debts! Yeah, you'll probably lose a lot of freedom if you accept the opportunity. But Renee and Charlie won't ever have to fret about money ever again. And your future is pretty much secured. Anyway, your future husband's ridiculously good looking too…_

"Wait," I hear myself saying. Esme turns around.

"I'll accept."

"What?" Renee exclaims in shock.

"Bells, are you sure?" Charlie questions me doubtfully.

"Really?" Esme's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"I'll agree to the proposal." I sigh finally. "It wouldn't be fair if you just cleared all our debts without us even doing anything in return."

"You're going to sacrifice your life for the debts?" Charlie stares at me in shock.

"No, I'm doing something for my family."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow i really appreciate all of you who actually left a review! :D Thanks a lot! Here's chapter 3! I probably won't update with Chapter 4 so soon because I've got quite a lot of tests to study for this week :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the ridiculous plot is mine. **

Dread grows in my stomach as I twist my fingers into knots, making the car ride nauseating. I lick my lips nervously, staring out of the window. It's been 2 weeks since I've last agreed to the proposal, and Esme, being really efficient, has made all the necessary arrangements for me to move to New York.

Yes.

New.

York.

Even when I think about it now I still feel like I'm melting into a puddle of nerves. I realised too late that I might have agreed on a whim and hadn't properly factored in the changes that I need to make on my decision. I tried sounding Esme out, dropping hints that I might not want to get married after all. I don't know if I really wasn't being obvious enough (although I'm pretty sure I was practically spelling out 'I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED ANYMORE' to her), or she was just feigning ignorance, or maybe she's just, in spite of her capable business-handling skills, clueless.

I was shocked/stunned/stupendous when Esme said that I will be withdrawing from Forks High School and receiving home schooling in future.

I was pretty upset about that, but my parents managed to convince me that home schooling might suit be better as I'll be able to learn at my own pace. (Whoever's going to teach me trigonometry needs all the luck that he or she has now or even more)

Anyway, come to think of it, home schooling might really suit me better (since Tyler Crowley's not there. Well, Tyler's this really...Actually, no, you don't have to know.) although I'll miss some of my friends like Angela.

Okay, so back to why I'm moving to New York (shudders). Apparently the company's located in New York, which is why we're moving there. Esme's father-in-law was the creator of the company. And Carlisle, Esme' husband, took over as head of the company after the older man passed on. So far they've been very successful. And I've heard that they're planning to expand into the UK or Asia or something.

Gosh.

I mean, I knew they were rich. I just wasn't quite sure of the extent of their wealth until I'm actually about to experience it.

I realised that I was still clueless about the kind of work they do when I agreed to the marriage on impulse. Renee, trying to be helpful, researched briefly about their work, and then I learnt that they owned a cosmetics company. Esme also cheerfully told me briefly about how the company was established, starting from scratch. The story supposedly went like this: Esme's father-in-law and mother-in-law had just welcomed the birth of their son, who's obviously Carlisle. It was then did they realise that 'there wasn't a decent bath gel which was suitable for application on delicate baby skin' (Esme's words, not mine), so after years of research and development, they came up with the Cullenade, a completely organic bath gel made with a special (and secret too, Esme revealed) blend of natural herbs. The bath gel can be used by people of all ages, not only babies, and is 'absolutely gentle on any skin type' (said Esme). Come to think of it, even I used the Cullenade bath gel when I was little. They've made it really affordable so every one can afford to buy good quality bath gel, and it's practically found on any shelf of any shop in America.

Even in the tiny, unknown town called Forks.

So it's practically become a 'family brand' (as Esme had proudly declared).

And it's about to be ruined in my own bare hands.

I still shudder when I think about it.

"Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" Esme asks in concern, peering at my face for any sign of discomfort.

"Er, no. I was just...Never mind." I brush off her concern casually with a wave of my hand.

Anyway, the Cullen Enterprise has branched out into various areas of cosmetics and have also developed various skin-care products as well as make up for both women and men, but they're really famous for the Cullenade bath gel.

I really can't bear to think that such an established brand would be utterly tarnished in my very h-

"Bella? We're here," Esme smiles at me, breaking my train of thoughts.

I nod and get out of the car. (Oh which I forgot to mention, is very posh. Probably the best car I've sat in in my entire eighteen years of life)

I peer around my surroundings quizzically.

Is it just me, or does the company building resemble a-

"-hospital," Esme is saying.

"Sorry?" I mutter absently, trying to focus my attention on Esme.

"I said, we're at the hospital," Esme explains patiently, an excited smile lighting up her face. "I figured you'll want to visit your husband before you actually sign the papers."

I stare at her blankly.

Esme's smile slips off her face. "Bella? You alright? You don't seem to be well today," she says, frowning.

"No, I was just...distracted," I admit, feeling my cheeks warm slightly. I feel a bit guilty, not paying attention on Esme.

"So," she takes in a deep breath. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

I giggle slightly at her expression and she grins, before leading the way into my husband's ward.

The air is sterile in the hospital, and reeks of the ethanol, or some other cleaning agent.

Nurses are scuttling around, some too frazzled to even see us, some hastily flashing a small smile before rushing off to save lives or something.

I don't realise that I am clamping my hands tightly together until Esme urges me to loosen up.

And then, we arrive at the ward.

I don't believe it, but my heart is crashing against my ribs harder then I've ever experienced before.

"Edward, honey," Esme croons softly as she enters the ward. (The really, really, really big ward. And I'm not exaggerating.)

For a moment I don't dare to move. But then I think, he's just a sleeping man, so what do I have to be afraid of? So I enter the room, my fingers joining automatically again.

"You can say something to him, Bella," Esme gestures to her sleeping son.

I don't look up from my feet as I speak. "Er, hi, Ed-"

"You can relax, Bella," Esme laughs quietly. "Edward's not going to bite."

I look up at Esme's shining face and realise that she's been trying to be brave, just for her son. My nerves soften and I try to move my gaze to Edward's face.

Oh.

Gosh.

Okay, the picture I googled didn't do him justice. At all.

Even while asleep, Edward's beauty strikes you. Tendrils of bronze hair sweeps lightly over his forehead, his pale face more absurdly handsome than the picture I found. Shadows from his long lashes fall upon his cheeks, and his angular nose is a perfect slope on his face. His lips are pale and dry, but still attractive. (_Attractive? _Really, Bella.) I can't help wishing to see his lips pull up into that devilish smirk in the picture I googled.

I realise that I am gawking at him, and quickly compose myself.

"Uh... Hi Edward. I...I'm Bella, and I really hope you get better soon, so that er...we can learn more about each other."

Gosh this is awkward. It's like talking to a wall.

Wait.

I don't know why, but he seems older here than in the picture. His face seems more angular and...

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Esme asks me fondly.

I uncrease my brows and smile at her. "It's nothing, it's just that...er, I googled Edward once, and he looks a lot older here."

What am I saying? What am I saying?

Esme gives me a quizzical expression. "Well of course, dear. Edward's pictures were taken three years ago or even longer before."

Oh right. Gosh.

He was fifteen when he looked like a Greek God?

God is _so_ unfair.

"Uh, Bella," Esme's cheeks flush pink. "I actually brought the papers here so you can er, acknowledge it."

Papers? What p-

She pulls out a manila envelope and I catch the word 'MARRIAGE' on it.

Oh.

Now?

Right Here?

Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, I thought it would be better if you signed it in the presence of Edward," Esme says, her eyes glistening.

I widen my eyes as I realise that Esme is shedding tears.

"Okay," I agree, my own voice wobbling a little.

"I'm sorry I can't hold a proper wedding ceremony for you, Bella," Esme says, looking at me. "I would have loved to."

"I understand."

"If...Edward wakes up, I'll make sure to organise one for you, and your parents will be present to see their little girl get married."

I nod, and suddenly feel that my lashes are wet too.

She nods with a watery smile and hands me the papers.

I don't really mind Renee and Charlie not being here, since signing of the papers is just a very administrative procedure of marriage, but the thought of possibly not ever being able to hold a wedding ceremony stirs something within me. Can I really sacrifice my life to a man I barely knew?

Am I ready to give up everything?

"Once you sign this, you'll be my daughter," Esme is saying.

I look at her, feeling ridiculously touched. I've made a choice. I've made a promise.

I stare at the dotted line meant for me to ink on.

And I raise my brow at the dotted line beside mine, with Edward's signature already in place.

"Edward's..."

"Oh yes, I made him sign it when he was 12."

I look at her with incredulity. "What?"

"Edward's background, information regarding his inheritance, and the assets he owns are pretty complicated, so I had this marriage papers specially crafted by the lawyer for his marriage a long time ago. In the case in which he divorces his wife, the alimony and all other necessary information have been keyed in."

I stare at the paper, feeling blood drain from my face. So this was a prenuptial agreement, along with the marriage certificate?

Esme's smile freezes on her face, "Of course, I'm not insinuating that you're out to get Edward's inheritance. I chose you after all. I was the one who approached you. It was just a form of insurance, in case Edward gets into a bad marriage, that the terms are already there."

"I-" I whisper numbly. I flip the pages, reading incredulously. Here and there I catch words that make my eyes water.

"Bella," Esme touches me lightly on the shoulder. "I trust you. All those are just very technical terms that are necessary in the contract."

"Contract?" I say flatly. "My marriage is just a contract marriage?"

I knew that once I agreed, my marriage cannot be a real one. I knew that my marriage is going to be a contract marriage, just for the purpose of grooming me to become an heir.

I already knew all of that, so why am I feeling that all of this is wrong?

"I..." Esme struggles to form words.

"If Edward wakes up, and decides to divorce me, everything that I've given up for this marriage will be useless, am I right?" I ask.

"Edward will never do that." Esme says, trying to calm me.

"If he doesn't like me, he will," I say numbly. "So in the case of the divorce, I'll be given some money and then be forced to go home, and all of this would be for nothing?"

"Bella!" Esme cries. "Of course not, dear. How about this- I'll go home and alter the papers, get a lawyer to craft a new contract -"

"No it's okay, I'll just sign everything. Where do I have to sign?" I mumble, scrawling my signature off ever dotted line that I catch, with Edward's signature beside mine.

"Bella, please," Esme is saying apologetically.

"No, Esme," I sigh, wiping my eyes. "None of this is your fault. I agreed to this. I gave you my word."

"Bella, please listen to me," she speaks quickly. "I'm not saying that I don't trust you. This was done a long time ago, merely for the sake of precaution. It's the way our company does things. I'm not doubting your integrity or anything like that. I raised Edward to be a gentleman, so even if he does wake up, and even if..." she swallows. "Even if the both of you decide to settle on a divorce, you will definitely be duly compensated. Edward will never let you suffer. And I will make sure of that. Of course, I can't compensate you for everything you've given up for this marriage, but I will try. Even if you decide to divorce Edward, I will still look upon you as my daughter."

"Oh Esme," I whisper, tears filling up my eyes. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right. I've given up a lot of things because of this promise, but what if it doesn't turn out well?"

"It will, Bella, it will," Esme wipes off my tears. "I know how you feel. You're young, and you're scared. You don't know if your choice is right. It's a big step you're taking in your life, and you're afraid of failing. But I believe in you. I will be here for you. I will help you. And so will Edward. Trust me. And you don't have to be upset about the papers. If there're any amendments you want to make, it's still possible. All you have to do is tell me, and I can craft another contract. After all if I tear this piece of paper, everything will be worthless."

"I'm not upset about the papers. I don't know why I'm feeling this way either. I'm just -" I break off, breathing hard. I rub my face and try to calm myself down.

"I understand Bella. Trust me, I'll do my best to help you."

I managed a weak smile, and went into Esme's motherly embrace.

**A/N: Bella's just feeling very confused, and she doesn't know if what she's doing is right. So, first encounter with Edward! Hopefully Edward will be awake by the second encounter! :D Anyway, I hope you got an insight on the Cullen household and how things operate. Do leave a review and tell me what you expect for future chapters, or tell me what you think for this one :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You people really know how to spoil a girl, THANKS TRUCKLOADS FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

"So...where are we going now?" I ask, fastening my seat belt at the same time. I haven't quite gotten over the fact that I just got _married. _But somehow I've a feeling that more things are going to come my way.

"We're going to visit the office," Esme says, her tone changing somehow. More...businesslike. More serious.

"The _office?_"I echo, my voice rising by an octave.

She gives me a tight smile, "Sorry, is everything progressing too quickly for you?"

"Uh," I choke out.

"I'm hoping to get you settled in as soon as possible, meet the various people that can help you, familiarize yourself with the office and various procedures..." Esme exhaled in a quick breath. "I never thought that Edward would...sleep for three whole years. We've lost too much time."

I nod numbly.

I turn to look out of the window, and see the surroundings change. More skyscrapers. More tall buildings. More people.

Gosh.

New York City.

I'm in New York City.

"We're here."

Wha-

I step out of the car, slightly apprehensive.

"Welcome to Cullen Enterprise." Esme says smoothly, a hint of pride in her tone.

I stare, awestruck, at the magnificent building before me. Hundreds of people can be seen rushing in and out, speaking anxiously into their Mobile phones, or typing something urgently into blackberries.

"It's so...huge. And modern," I say, still staring at the building. There's a beautiful fountain near the entrance, but no one seems to notice it. No one even stops with whatever they are doing.

Esme nods and clasps her hands together in anticipation. "And I'm going to take you around, to meet people you'll work with, and familiarize yourself with the surroundings."

I inhale deeply. "Okay."

"Esme!" Someone rushes out. "Thank goodness, you're here. I've been looking all over for you."

"Rose," Esme acknowledges the beautiful female before her.

I stare at her, gobsmacked. Are there no ugly people in New York? The lady's shiny blonde hair is intricately teased and piled on top of her head elegantly, a few strands resting against her high cheekbones. Her face is tensed, her brows pulled togther but otherwise her features are practically perfect Her cerulean eyes search Esme's face anxiously before turning around and landing on me.

"This is..."

"This is Isabella Swan," Esme nods towards me, smiling slightly.

"So you're _the _Isabella," the lady raises a perfect brow and scrutinises me dubiously.

"Bella," I automatically correct. "Please just call me Bella."

The lady frowns for a while more before breaking into a soft smile, "I'm Rosalie. You weren't quite what I was expecting, but I suppose Esme has her own thoughts."

"Nice to meet you," I mumble, not really knowing how else to respond.

"Rose is in the senior management team. She's our chief financial officer, and her responsibilities are to analyze and review financial data, report our financial performance, to prepare the budgets and monitor our expenditures and costs." Esme recites.

Rose smiles at me, "Boring stuff, huh?"

"Uh," I say.

"You'll need her help for a lot of matters in the future, so make sure you work with her."

I nod in response.

"What did you say about wanting to see me?" Esme suddenly asks.

"Oh right," Rosalie slaps her forehead. "The new line of cosmetics that Alice came up with? We're in need of some funds to support her research."

"Oh, and Alice is our chief operations manager. She also supervises the research and development department and is mainly involved in the development, design, operation and improvement of the systems that create and deliver the company's products. You'll get to meet her later. Lovely girl."

"Alice likes to get very hands-on. A lot of our products are her babies," Rosalie adds in.

"Esme?"

All three of us spun around to see a large burly guy with a dimpled smile approaching us.

"Emmett," Rosalie deadpans, addressing the large man. "Bella, this is our Chief commercial officer."

"Hi," I stick out a hand timidly.

"Bella? This is Isabella Swan? You're smaller than I thought you would be!" Emmett laughs and shakes my hand roughly. I can't help but join the laughter.

"I'm Emmett, like Rosie said, I'm the CCO. I'm responsible for the commercial strategy and development of the Cullen Enterprise. Real complicated stuff, but I enjoy it. Oh and there's another CCO you should know. Jasper's our Chief communications officer. He does all the communications and handles public relations, social media, that sort of stuff. We do different work, but we're buddies," he laughs. "Everyone finds that hard to believe, since we're so different."

Then his smile fades. "Edward's our good friend too. Real mature kid. Five years younger than us, but sometimes I feel like he's older than me, you know?"

There's a pregnant silence.

Esme breaks the silence with a sharp breath and forces a smile on her face. "I'll take you to see Alice and Jasper, and other important people in the company. You'll have to introduce yourself to them too."

"Okay," I agree, smiling briefly at the new faces I just met before leaving with Esme.

"What did Edward do, before the..." I ask quietly.

"He was preparing to take over Carlisle as CEO, and at the same time he does the same work as Alice. They're pretty close, despite the age difference." Esme breaks off for a while. "Edward never really had friends of his own age, you know. Because he stopped going to school at a young age. He started becoming involved in the company's operations at 12, and the people he mixed around are older than him. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie just joined our company 2 years before the...accident, and they got close really quickly. They were probably the first real friends Edward had. Alice joined later, just slightly less than a year before the accident. But she's closer in age to Edward, being only 20 this year."

"They're really talented people though, helping Edward with his work. We funded their education, before getting them to work for us."

Esme blinks quickly, stopping abruptly. "I don't know if I did the right thing, making him start out so early. I thought it would be the best for everybody, but now, thinking about it, he's lost out on so much. While other youths are making friends and studying, he has to carry such heavy responsibilities. I wonder if he was happy."

I touch Esme's shoulder hesitantly. "I'm sure he was. He might have lost out on quite a bit, but he's also gained so much, at a faster rate than people his age."

Esme smiles gently at me. "You really know how to make me feel better, Bella. Now I can only hope that he will get better soon. "

"He will," I say, patting her reassuringly.

"Esme?" We look up to see a petite girl in spiky hair, grinning widely at us. "You must be Bella!"

I am about to ask her to call me Bella instead when I realise that she already did.

"That's Alice," Esme smiles fondly. "She's been quite busy with some research lately. She's coming up with a new line of perfume."

"Hi Alice," I say, my lips tugging up into an automatic smile. It's hard not to smile at Alice. There's just a cheerful vibe about her.

Alice's smile grows wider and she literally skips to my side, hooking her arm around mine.

"Edward will love you!" She squeals excitedly. "Edward and I work together, so since you're going to be taking over his job, you're going to be needing a lot of my help!"

"I think I'll leave her to you, Alice," Esme smiles. "Rosalie wants to speak to me."

"Don't worry Esme, I'll take her around." Alice grins. "Who hasn't she met yet?"

"Oh she's already met Rosalie and Emmett. I'm counting on you to make her feel comfortable."

Esme leaves, but I decide that I feel comfortable around this girl.

"So, let's visit the research labs first!" Alice says excitedly.

She tugs me along and I greet a few more people before we finally arrive at the labs.

Many people are hard at work, but Alice clears her throat loudly to get their attention and immediately I feel self-conscious.

"Everyone, this is Bella! She's going to be working with us, so take good care of her!"

A few of them flash warm smiles at me and I smile back weakly.

"Hi, Bella, is it?" a deep voice catches my attention.

Alice and I turn to look at a rather good-looking man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm James," he flashes me an attractive smile, but I feel a chill down my spine.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I mumble, not really meaning what I say.

"James is one of our researchers. You guys can catch up another day," Alice mutters quickly and pulls me away.

"He's a creep. Try not to get too close to him." Alice warns in a whisper.

"Hey Isabella," another voice alerts me.

I turn to see a pretty girl with warm eyes smiling at me. "I'm Angela."

"Angie's a really talented research scientist. She's ben helping me alot with the new line of perfume I'm working on," Alice says brightly, winking at Angela.

"Hey, I'll be needing a lot of your help in future." I smile back warmly. "And please, just call me Bella."

"And this is Mike," Alice says, as another blonde haired-blue eyed guy approaches us.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he grins widely. He seems rather nice. He's kind of good-looking too, in a non-James way.

"Hey," I say, sticking out a hand, and Mike shakes it enthusiastically. Alice shoots a look at him and I try not to giggle.

"Uh, I guess I'll be going back to my work," Mike shuffles his feet, looking uncomfortable at Alice's glare.

"And this is Lauren." Alice says.

"Hi Bella," Lauren says, not bothering to smile. "I guess we'll be working a lot with each other in future."

"Yeah...I guess..." I stammer, surprised at her lack of reaction.

"Don't mind her," Alice whispers. "She's just sore about you marrying Edward. She used to bother Edward a lot."

I raise a brow. Actually it's not that surprising. Edward's an attractive...guy. Even though he's young, he's bound to attract people.

Alice adds in grudgingly. "Besides, she's pretty useful. Her contributions are undeniable. But still, Edward was only fifteen! That makes Lauren who's like, I don't know, 7 years older than him, a paedophile!"

"But you guys are all really young," I say, breaking off from my laughter. "How do you join the company at such a young age?"

"Most of us were recruited at a young age, because we're related to the Cullens. Like Rosalie, she's Edward's cousin. Some of us were talent scouted. I'm not too sure how it works, but the Cullens offer scholarships, so they can discover intelligent people to help. Most of them will agree, given the monetary terms attached to the jobs. Since most of us were chosen at an early age and groomed to specialise in a certain aspect of the things that Culen Enterprise does, we tend to get really good at what we do. I received a scholarship from the Cullens when I was ten, and at fifteen, I began to receive training on the job that I will do. I joined the company when I was seventeen, and that's when I met Edward."

"It sounds like the Cullens are really powerful."

"Oh they are. The only company that rivals us has to the be the Quileute Company. The successor, Jacob Black, experienced a similar childhood to Edward's. They were both groomed to take over the family business. But now Jacob's in Asia, probably looking for suitable places. I've heard that they were planning to expand."

I raise my brows in surprise. "I thought that the Cullen Enterprise is planning to expand too."

"We are," Alice nods. "But since Edward's accident, morale has been low. Our stock prices aren't doing too well and shareholders are apprehensive about the expansion. Which is partly why Esme decided to stop waiting and do something. And then there's you!"

"Me?"

Alice nods confidently. "Carlisle and Esme thought hard about this. They finally decided that getting a new successor is the best way to save the company. They believe in you. They actually took a whole two years to find someone suitable, and now that they've decided on you, you can't let them down. At least until Edward wakes up, you'll have to boost the staff's morale."

I gulp. "Gosh."

Alice searches my face, which is scrunched up in anxiety. "Don't worry," she laughs. "That's why I'm here! And there's Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme too! We're all here to help!"

"She's right," a smooth voice breaks our conversation.

We both turn to see a tall, handsome man with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Bella," he says in his smooth voice. "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school. This chapter's mostly about the company operations, and the introduction of other characters. There will be some office drama in future, so I'm just setting the stage first. I thank wikipedia for all the information about the jobs and titles. It really got me confused, since I lack the experience. Still, I hope I'm able to pull this off! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Keep your reviews coming!**

"Wow," I gasp, feeling as if something was lodged in my throat. I stare, speechless at the vast area before me.

"This is _my _office?" I ask again hesitantly, to reconfirm.

Carlisle chuckled at my awed expression. "Technically it's Edward's. But he rarely uses it anyway, since he's always at the labs. I thought you may want to leave some things here which you may need while working."

"Oh," I say, faltering slightly. "It's really spacious. And beautifully designed. Thank you." I didn't really expect to have my own office, especially since I've only just started on the job. Even though the office isn't exactly mine, I am still appreciative of the effort Carlisle and Esme took to make me feel comfortable.

After meeting Carlisle, Alice had taken the chance to leave and continue with her work, leaving the responsibility of showing me about to Carlisle.

"Your actual office is currently still under renovation, so you'll have to bear with this one first. Edward's things are still around, but he's rather organised, so you shouldn't have a problem finding whatever information you may need in future. Although I expect that you may be moving about the office quite often, from time to time you'll still need an office to work on personal research, so I hope you like it."

"Oh I do," I say, flushing slightly. "Thanks so much."

"It's I who should thank you, Bella," Carlisle smiles fondly. I smile weakly back, part of my brain still finding it absurdly ridiculous that the entire Cullen family is good looking.

_'Good looking' being the understatement of the century._

"I thought that you may want to rest for a bit, since you've only just arrived. You start familiarising yourself with the various departments and their operations later this week. I've arranged for a chauffeur to meet you at the lobby. He'll bring you to the house. Your things are already sent there, so you may want to unpack."

I take in the information slowly, digesting it.

"There's a lot to take in, I know," Carlisle looks at me ruefully. "I hope we haven't been giving you a hard time."

"I'll manage," I reply with slight chagrin, hoping that I haven't been too obvious with my thoughts. It's true that I'm finding it quite hard to take in so much, in barely weeks.

After thanking Carlisle once more, I leave for the lobby to meet the chauffeur.

It has been a rather fruitful day, having met Edward and getting to know people of the office. Generally everyone seems pretty nice, except for the odd one or two. Angela seems like a sweet girl. I have a friend back in Forks also called Angela, and she's one of my closest friends. It seems kind of comforting that someone else shares the same familiar name, despite it being in a foreign place. And it's quite possible that this Angela may be just as nice as my friend. James gives me an unsettling feeling, although I can't quite pinpoint what and why.

Mike seems overly enthusiastic, but he's considered friendly in a good way.

"Have we met before?" a deep husky voice breaks my train of thoughts

"Sorry?" I look up to meet a pair of curious, dark eyes.

"You don't seem to be from around here," the man before me muses quietly, while I appraise him quickly. He is pretty tall, well-built, although not nearly as muscular as Emmett. He is wearing a simple dark suit with a crisp white shirt which seems too mature a dressing for his age. His jet-black hair is in short spikes, making his boyish features seem even more youthful.

"Er, you can say that," I say, awkwardly. Can he be the chauffeur?

"Are you my chauffeur?" I blurt out.

The man stares at me for a while before bursting into laughter. I frown at him in confusion.

"You're definitely not from here," the man chokes out, amusement slowly fading from his dark eyes.

What does he mean? Is he a pretty important person then? But everyone seems to already know me. If this man is someone important, Esme and Carlisle would have mentioned to him about me. Who is he?

"What's your name?" He asks, finally, in an interested tone. Curiosity is clearly evident in his face.

"I'm Bella Swan," I reply after a moment of deliberation.

The man's smile is immediately wiped off his face. Instead, an arrogant sneer takes its place, marring his features. "So you're the famous successor."

I stare at him, confused at his sudden change in demeanor. "And who are you, if I may ask?" I say acidly.

His lips twist into a cruel smirk. "How are you going to take over the business, if you don't even know your rivals?"

Rivals?

"Jacob Black," I mutter under my breath, in sudden realisation.

His smirk disappears, and is replaced with a brief look of surprise. Then, almost immediately after, an arrogant look graces his face again. "So they've told you about me."

I roll my eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to-"

"Not so fast," he says, interrupting me, almost childishly. "I have many things I want to learn about you."

"Well, I'm not so interested in continuing this conversation anymore," I speak indifferently.

"What does an ignorant little girl like you know anything about business?" Jacob Black sneers, disregarding my remark.

I feel my eyes smarting with angry tears. My tear ducts are really sensitive things, and what really irritates me is the way they tend to give away my emotions.

"And what does an ignorant little boy about you know anything about _me_?" I shoot back, fighting tears.

"Oh you have no idea how much I know about you," Jacob Black smirks again, and I suddenly feel like slapping that smirk off his face. "I don't know what Carlisle and Esme were thinking, picking you of everyone else to succeed the business. I mean, it's obvious that you're practically clueless about everything in this line of work."

"You have _no _idea about me at all, so don't pretend that you know me." I spit venomously.

His features harden and his eyes tighten, while I stare resolutely back.

"Ms Swan?" someone interrupts our glaring contest.

I turn away, breathing hard and feeling sorely frustrated that this stupid man who doesn't know a single thing about me is trying to demean me.

"Er," an older man is darting glances at me and Jacob Black awkwardly. "I was told to chauffeur you to..."

"Ah, so you're the chauffeur," Jacob Black nods humorlessly.

"Right," I say hastily, ignoring Jacob. "I'm ready. Let's go."

The man stares nervously at Jacob Black for one last time before giving a tiny nod and leading me to the car.

"Miss Swan, I'm Harry and I've been hired to be your personal chauffeur from now on. If you have any errands for me, just say the word," Harry offers me a kindly smile.

I manage a smile, "Thanks Harry, and please just call me Bella." The incident with Jacob Black is still fresh in my head, and my nerves are still tingling from his bad attitude.

"Er, I would prefer to call you Miss Swan, if you don't mind," Harry says, looking at me from the rear view mirror in slight discomfort. "It wouldn't be appropriate to address you by name."

"But I will feel more at ease if you addressed me as Bella, Harry," I admit.

"Alright then," Harry sighs, giving in eventually.

Harry seems to have sensed that I wanted to be left alone then, and concentrated fully on his driving. While in the quiet, Jacob Black's words ran in my mind.

Fresh humiliation constricts my chest again. What does he know anyway? He knows nothing about me. _Nothing. _What right does he have to insult me like that? _Ignorant little girl? _

"I have unloaded your luggage in the house, and I believe that there will be housekeepers in the house to show you to your room." Harry interrupts carefully. I look out of the tinted windows and realise that the car has stopped.

I've arrived.

"Okay, thanks so much Harry."

"No problem, Miss- Bella," he hastily corrects with a smile. "If you need me, you can reach me with your phone." Harry gives me his mobile number and drops me off before driving away.

I stare at my future home in absolute awe. The house...cannot be called a house. This is practically a _mansion! _Or a castle! It is unbelievably huge! I walk cautiously into the gates, half-expecting someone to stop me and tell me that I'm at the wrong place.

Instead, an elderly lady greets me with a motherly smile and invites me in, as if having expected me. She introduces herself as Nancy the housekeeper, and reveals that she only comes once a week to help take care of the house and clean up.

Then, she introduces me to the cook (They have a _cook?) _and brings me around the house.

I can't believe that I'm going to be living here. _Here- _this...monstrosity of a house.

But it's beautifully designed. Outside, there's a huge garden with beautiful trees and exotic plants I've never seen before, and I even catch a glimpse of a little pond. Inside, each room is uniquely designed and beautifully furnished.

I am brought to my room, a spacious area with soft blue walls, and huge windows. Nancy explains that Esme decided to keep the design simple, for some reason understanding that I would have preferred so. And I do love the room.

It's homely, comfortable, and simple. It's me.

There's a huge bookshelf, only partially filled with some books (I spy some familiar titles of classics, and some modern literature too.), a table made of expensive looking wood (with a nice looking laptop sitting on it), and most prominently, a large bed against the wall on the side, such that light is streaming in right on the bed.

"I'll leave you to unpack, Miss Bella," Nancy smiles. I've told her to call me Bella, but she's only willing to compromise to the extent of 'Miss Bella'.

I thank her quietly, leaving my bags by the bed. Suddenly, I feel drained. I don't really feel like unpacking. Instead, I settle on my new bed and think.

Suddenly, my whole life's changed. Everything seems so real yet so surreal.

I let a few tears escape as I think more about Forks, the tiny, green, alien land I used to call home. I think about my parents, I think about my friends back in Forks.

All the thinking makes me depressed. And slightly homesick.

Jacob Black's unkind remarks only fuels the depression within me. Suddenly, I want desperately to talk to someone. Anyone, who will be willing to listen.

On sudden impulse, I dial for Harry.

Ten minutes later, I am at the hospital, staring awkwardly at Edward Cullen's serene face. Everything about him seems peaceful and calm. Worry-free.

I am envious.

"Hi, it's me again," I chuckle softly to myself. "It's kind of strange, seeing you twice in a day. And we barely know each other." But we're already married, I want to add incredulously.

"I'm beginning to feel the stress you used to feel, and frankly speaking, I don't think I can manage it as well as you did."

I sigh helplessly, dropping my head into my hands. "I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to do this. Esme believes in me, Carlisle trusts me, and even Alice thinks I'm up to it."

"But I've barely started and already I'm feeling the stress. Honestly, I'm beginning to feel skeptical about my decision. I miss my old life. I miss my home. I miss my family." I pull my head off my hands to look at Edward's sleeping form. "I miss the old me, but I can't let Esme down. Not now."

And anyway, I've already bound myself to a stupid contract, I think glumly.

"I don't really know if you can hear me, but even if you can, I guess you don't know me, but I do feel better after telling you all this. So I guess...thank you."

Desperately, I grab his hands, "Please wake up soon. I really can't do this without you. Esme and Carlisle need _you. _Not me."

I let my head fall onto the side of the bed. Exhausted, I close my eyes and let my mind drift.

**A/N: I hope the next update comes soon. In the meantime, keep your lovely reviews coming! I'm trying to minimise the grammatical errors that I have, but it's kind of hard to spot them, especially since it's my writing. I hope this one turned out okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow I was blown away by the response for the last chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really keep me going! I managed to reply a few of your reviews this time :D Here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Both you and I know that the characters don't belong to me ;)**

A sudden, brilliant red paints the inside of my lids and I squeeze my eyes in surprise, before blinking rapidly to see bright, white light.

The light hurt my eyes. I look around me in confusion. The pasty white walls seem familiar and strange at the same time. Where am I?

"Uh," a voice breaks my concentration.

Disoriented, I wheel my eyes around to focus on the source of the voice.

Right before my very eyes, Edward Cullen is sitting upright on his bed, staring at me in utter confusion.

I scream.

Edward flinches and covers his ears with his hands. His eyes widen as he looks at me in surprise.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, you're awake! This is...impossible. This is..." I wave my hands wildly, helpless and shocked.

I have to dreaming. This _has_ to be a dream.

"I don't know, but this feels pretty real. You were screaming really loudly," Edward murmurs, amusement dancing in his green eyes.

I haven't realised that I spoke aloud.

My cheeks warm and I move my gaze away from his intense green eyes, flustered.

"Are you a nurse?" Edward asks, looking questioningly at my attire. I blush deeper when I realise that I am still wearing yesterday's clothes.

Mortification hits me when I realise that I have spent the night here, in the hospital.

"Shit," I blurt out, clapping my hands over my mouth.

I'm not really listening to him as I root around in my bag for my phone. 15 missed calls. Crap.

An amused grin tugs at Edward's lips. "Okay, I guess you're not the nurse."

"Crap, crap, crap," I mutter under my breath. 11 calls from Esme. 4 from Charlie. Great.

Edward looks at me, concerned. "Are you not supposed to be here? Uh, I'm pretty confused right now, so I was hoping that you could, maybe, offer me some answers."

"Answers?" I blink at him spastically.

Edward runs a hand through his messy locks. "Uh, I don't know but...I guess I just assumed..." His eyes dart to my face. "I woke up to see you asleep by my bed, and you were, er, holding my hand...so you must have been visiting me or something, right?"

I widen my eyes and feel my cheeks flame again. This is embarrassing. Why did I have to hold his hand?

"So anyway, I kind of figured out that I'm in the hospital, although I'm not sure how I got here." He frowns. "Was I in an accident?"

"Er you were..." Crap! I have to call Esme! Tell her about Edward! How can such an important thing slip my mind?

Or should I get the doctor first? I manage a half-stand, and then decide that maybe informing Esme first will be a better idea.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks, laughing slightly. I manage a half-smile. I suppose I do look quite ridiculous.

"I'm informing your mother that you're awake." I reveal.

"My mother? Esme?"

I can't help rolling my eyes. How many mothers did he have, then?

"Right, I suppose you should," Edward is saying, I'm not sure to me or to himself.

"Esme?" I speak into my phone.

"BELLA! Where are you? We've been worried sick! We thought you left, but then your things are still in your room, unpacked! Where did you go? And why didn't you pick up your ca-"

"Esme," I interrupt hastily. "I'm sorry for yesterday, but listen to me first, please. Listen, Edward's awake."

There is silence.

"What?"

"I said, Edward's awake. Can you come and see him?"

"That's...I..." Esme is stuttering in shock. "Is that true?" she finally gasps.

"Really, Esme. He's awake. You want to speak to him?"

"I'll be right over!" Esme very nearly shouts over the phone and she hangs up.

I stare stupidly at my phone for a few minutes until Edward interrupts.

"Sorry, but I'm still quite...disoriented. Who are you?" Edward finally asks.

"Er, I'm..."

I'm your wife, I want to say. I'm your spouse. We just got married yesterday.

"...Bella," I say finally. "I'm Bella."

Edward gives me a strange look. "Bella as in...Isabella Swan?"

I widen my eyes in surprise. "You...you know me?"

But that's impossible. We couldn't have met before.

"I er..." Edward stares at me for a few moments. "No," he says finally. "No, I don't know you. We don't know each other."

I look back at him, trying to decipher his unreadable face.

"You should get the doctor," Edward says.

"Oh right!" I exclaim, getting up from my seat and very nearly sprinting out of the room.

I bring the doctor along with me. The doctor seems pretty shocked that Edward's actually awake. But that's understandable. I mean, he's been asleep for 3 whole years!

He checks Edward's temperature and asks him a few questions before turning to smile at me. "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen seems fine. He'll need to stay a few more days to be kept under observation and then he'll be able to return home. Following that, he may need to return for physiotherapy and other check ups."

"Alright, thank you so much," I say warmly.

The doctor nods, then leaves the room, shaking his head in disbelief.

Edward looks at the window, and then looks at his hands. And then he look at me. "How...how long have I been asleep?"

"Er...three years."

Edward's eyes bugged out.

"Wh-" He choked out. "What?"

I look at him in surprise. Oh right, his reactions are understandable. I mean, who would believe that he or she has been asleep for three whole years?

"So...what year is it?" Edward says, carefully, his voice still choked with emotion.

I stare at him for a while, contemplating how to break it nicely to him.

"2010," I say finally.

"20..." Edward echoes, his voice trailing away. He seems to be counting mentally. "This is...impossible. It can't be." Edward decidedly says, shaking his head.

He seems so lost, and I feel utterly helpless.

"Can I have today's papers?" He asks in sudden inspiration.

"Oh, right," I reply, darting my glances around the room before spotting a magazine rack.

I root around in it, and find today's newspapers, before handing it to Edward with shaking fingers.

Edward grabs the papers and stares at the date, blood draining from his already ashen face. I watch his reactions's carefully.

"Half-price for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," Edward reads incredulously. "Impossible. I've never heard of this book. And I've read all of them."

He drops the papers in shock, his glassy eyes staring at nothing. "Impossible," he whispers quietly.

Then, he looks at his hands, twisting them around to get a proper look at them, and then abruptly raises his palms to his face, feeling his features.

"Which means," Edward chokes out a ragged breath. "I'm _eighteen_?"

His eyes widen with panic and disbelief, as he stares at me questioningly.

"I suppose this is quite a big shock for you, but I can't really offer any explanations." I mean, I only met you yesterday, for crying out loud! "You'll have to ask your parents for answers."

"Edward!" someone shouts emotionally from the doorway. Both of us look up to see Carlisle and Esme approaching the bed.

"Oh God, I couldn't believe it when Bella called. I just..." Esme is floundering about speechlessly. Even Carlisle looks stricken.

Finally, Carlisle says, "Son it's good to have you back."

My chest tightens at such a heartwarming scene, and I suddenly feel out of place.

"I have to ask something," Edward says in a strange voice. "Was I in an accident?"

Esme darts a glance at me. "You haven't told him anything?"

"I didn't know how...I mean, I wasn't sure," I mumble helplessly.

"Bella, you were here for the whole night?" Carlisle asks suddenly, worry creasing his forehead.

"Yes," I say sheepishly. "I er, lost track of the time. I slept here. And when I woke up, Edward was already awake."

"So, what happened to me?" Edward looks back and forth at his parents. "Can someone tell me anything?"

"You were, er," Esme stumbles over her words for a bit, before clearing her throat. She looks overwhelmed. "Yes, you met with an unfortunate accident 3 years ago. The doctors said that it was quite impossible for you to wake up." Then she looks at me with an emotion I cannot read. "Bella, you're a miracle! Only one day you're with us, and Edward's awake!"

"Wait, she's really Bella?" Edward is asking suddenly. "As in, _the_ Isabella Swan?"

Carlisle flashes a small grin. "Yes, she is."

Edward looks at me with an unreadable expression. I look back at him, perplexed. "Okay, now I feel like I'm missing out on something. Do I know you? I mean, have we met before? How do you know me?"

"Bella," Esme and Carlisle says at the same time, looking at me.

I watch them expectantly, but Edward interrupts. "Is it true that I've been in coma for three years?"

His parents turn their attention to him immediately. "I know it's...hard to accept. But you're awake now, and that's all that matters." Carlisle tries to pacify him.

"I can't..." Edward looks stunned. "I can't believe that I lost three years of my life! This is impossible! I'm actually eighteen now!"

"Your emotions are all over the place now. You'll have to calm yourself down Edward. No one expected you to get into an accident." Esme says in soothing tones.

"There's something else you should know, Edward," Carlisle speaks quietly, almost carefully, as he keeps his eyes on his son.

Edward looks up at him.

"You're married. To Bella." Carlisle eventually says.

Edward's face jerks in shock and he darts a glance at me. "What?"

"It's er, true," I say softly, not knowing how to react. "I just signed the papers yesterday."

Edward's face snaps in realisation and he stares at Esme. "The thing you made me sign when I was twelve."

Esme nods, a little sheepishly. "We didn't know when you will wake up. Bella was our only option."

"Okay," Edward says slowly, still looking stunned. "I wake up, and suddenly I'm not fifteen anymore, I've met with an accident three years ago, and I even have a _wife_."

**A/N: Sorry if you feel the progression of events is too quick, I didn't want to keep Edward sleeping any longer ;) I tried to express Edward's complex emotions here, so I hope I managed to do so. Edward's finding it pretty hard to believe that he's lost three years of his life, oh and the little part about Bella...you'll just have to read on to find out ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been pretty busy recently, so the updates probably won't come as frequently (i.e. weekly), but i'll try. I know how it feels like to be waiting for an update ;) **

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this up, but you and I know I don't own anything ;)****  
**

"So was he shocked?" Alice asks me, her bright cerulean eyes blinking rapidly in curiosity.

"'Shocked' would be an understatement." I say, rolling my eyes. "But I suppose that's understandable. Imagine being fifteen, and then suddenly waking up and having people to tell you that you've slept for three years. Now you're eighteen. You're an adult. You can drink, drive, and even get _married_."

Alice frowns for a moment. "Yes I suppose that's quite shocking. I probably won't take it too well if I wake up tomorrow and people tell me I've lost three years of my life and I'm twenty-three."

I laugh a bit at her expression of horror.

"Anyway, I'm planning to visit him later, after work. Esme and Carlisle can't come along. Do you want to come with me?" I ask hopefully. Alice's presence will probably make it a lot less awkward. Now that Edward knows that I'm his wife, I think he isn't accepting that too well.

"Sure!" Alice chirps cheerfully. "Oh right, I'm almost finished with the research for the perfume, so we're deciding on the packaging and marketing now. After we mass produce the perfume, we'll need a design for the packaging. I've got to speak with Jasper for this."

"Okay," I say. "Do you want me to tag along?"

"If you want to," Alice says. "I mean, you're still learning, so I suppose you should tag along, you know, just to get a feel on how we do things. And you haven't had the chance to meet Jasper, right?"

I nod in agreement.

We walk to Jasper's office, discussing about Edward's condition along the way. Just in time, we catch Jasper before he leaves the room.

"You must be Bella," Jasper says in a deep voice. His eyes crinkles as he flashes a smile. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, but you've probably already heard about me."

Okay, I hereby confirm that there are no ugly people in this building.

Jasper is pretty tall, with curly blond hair, soft blue eyes and an easy smile.

"Yes," I mumble shyly, smiling back. "Alice needed to speak to you, and I thought I could tag along and meet you."

Jasper nods politely and turns his attention to Alice. "I suppose you're done with your research?"

"Yeah," Alice begins excitedly. "I've brought along a sample of the fragrance."

Jasper takes the small bottle from Alice and sniffs at it. "Fragrance for men?"

Alice nods sheepishly. "I know I said I was trying to come up with a fragrance for women, but somehow it seems more masculine. I guess I'm just not used to making women's products yet."

"But this seems pretty good," Jasper grins reassuringly. "I'm guessing that this will do as well as your previous work with the deodorant."

"What are you calling this?" I ask Alice.

"I don't know, I haven't really come up with a name yet."

"Hmm, how about _Eclipse_?" I suggest.

Alice raises a brow thoughtfully. "That's nice. It sounds dark, mysterious."

_"Eclipse _it is,_" _Jasper decides with a smile. "It suits the smell."

"Alright," Alice grins back.

I raise my brows and look at the both of them curiously.

"Are you together?" I blurt out.

"What?" They say in unison.

"I don't know, I mean, judging by the way you look at each other...I guess I just assumed. Don't be offended if you aren't, but you'll probably make a pretty good pair."

"Bella!" Alice is suddenly giggling awkwardly. "Don't be silly. We aren't..."

Jasper and Alice are darting nervous glances at one another.

"Oh my gosh, you _are _together, aren't you? How sweet! Office romance!" I gush excitedly.

"Bella," Jasper looks at me worriedly. "The others don't know. We can't..."

"What do you mean?" I ask in surprise.

Jasper looks at Alice in concern.

Alice searches his face, mirroring his expression. "It's just that...the company doesn't really allow us to...date," Alice reveals finally

"What?" I say flatly. "That's stupid. I'm _married_ to the would-be CEO of this company. Why can't you date?"

"Stupid company policy," Alice says grudgingly. "They're probably worried that we won't be as driven."

"We're allowed to date actually," Jasper says. "Just not within the office. With our colleagues. I can have a girlfriend from France and no one would care."

Alice smacks him playfully.

"It's a new rule, created just after Edward became 15. I think that's when Carlisle and Esme realised that Edward was attracting quite a lot of the female staff," Jasper chuckles. "They had their son's interests at heart."

"Was he really popular among the ladies?" I can't help but ask.

"'Popular' would be an understatement of the century," Alice rolls her eyes. "People didn't care that he was just a kid. They fawned all over him."

"He must have enjoyed the attention, then," I say a tad sourly.

Alice and Jasper stare at me strangely. "You aren't jealous, are you?" Jasper asks playfully.

"No I'm not," I flush.

"Of course you are!" Alice giggles. "My, my, only one day and dear Bella has fallen under the magical spell of Edward Cullen!"

"Well, I'm his _wife,_" I retort angrily. "I have every right to be concerned."

"Of course you do, no one has ever doubted that," Jasper grins. Then he is abruptly serious. "Bella, we need you to keep our relationship a secret."

"But I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would be pleased to find out that two of their company's best staff are together! Besides, you said yourself that the stupid policy was targeted at Edward's fan club."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't want to start rumours. Some people are actually vile in this office. As their superintendent, we should follow the company rules. We can't go against something imposed on us." Alice informs me sadly.

"Okay," I agree finally, looking at their faces relax.

The remaining day at work was pretty eventful. I learnt quite a bit about the publicising and marketing processes from Jasper, and I got to understand more on he handles media relations.

Alice drives me to the hospital to visit Edward. She seems pretty excited about meeting him, and I feel a twinge of envy.

Alice knew Edward from before the accident. And she obviously shares a good relationship with him, whereas I knew nothing about him.

But then I recalled the way Edward asked his parents if I was "_the Isabella Swan". _What exactly does that mean? Did we know each other, or something?

"Hey," Alice waves a hand in front of my face spastically. "We're here."

We get into the hospital, and learn from a helpful nurse that Edward is having his physiotherapy. The doctor has told me beforehand about it taking a while before Edawrd can regain the use of his legs. After all, he hasn't exercised those muscles for three years.

Alice tells me that Edward used to be pretty fit. Before he quit school when he was ten, he used to play sports. Softball, Football, Tennis...you name it, he has done it. And he was apparently pretty adept at baseball.

"So what exactly is he not good in?" I ask grudgingly.

Alice laughs at my expression, as we walk to the room where Edward will be in.

"Making friends. Socialising." Alice finally reveals. "Edward was never good at that. He was a brilliant child. Gifted, and intelligent for his age. It's good and bad at the same time. People his age didn't like his intelligence, I guess. They alienated from him. He was an adult in a child's body. His thinking is overly mature for his age. Sometimes, even I can't keep up. Which is why, I think, he's sort of developed this fear of making friends. People tend to make use of him, because he's rich and smart. Or they ignore him completely, call him names, label him as a freak.

"I try to be his friend. Emmett and Jasper do, too. It was pretty hard at first. But he was mature for his age, so we got along despite the age gap. He doesn't seem like it, given his popularity with girls, but I think deep down he actually feels lonely." Alice says sadly.

I draw my brows together, thinking.

So he hasn't had a fantastic childhood after all, contrary to popular belief. I used to think that since he was rich and smart, he must have had a great life.

"You're here," the nurse that has been leading the way smile politely and takes her leave to do her other duties.

Both Alice and I turn to the glass wall of the room where the physiotherapy is conducted. We spot Edward using the calipers and rails, making his way forward with difficult steps.

Edward seems to be the only patient there. A doctor is saying something to him, an encouraging smile on his face.

I can almost see the veins on Edward's arms as he grips the silver bars, a look of determination and concentration on his face. His lips are pursed in concentration, his brows pulling togther. Beads of sweat dot his forehead as he struggles forward, step by step.

In his determined footsteps, I can see the lonely boy who was forced to grow up before his time, because of his family's business. I can see a scared child who had no friends, and being teased by his peers for being different.

At that moment, Edward reaches the end. He exhales deeply, his shoulders sagging in relief as he smiles happily at the doctor. And then he looks up. At me.

His clear green eyes meet mine, so honest, so warm.

I smile at him warmly.

A look of surprise flits across his face. But he smiles.

Edward smiles back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait D; the next chapter will probably not come soon either DD; I know, I know. Really sorry. Screw school. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters;)****  
**

"What are you doing here?" Edward asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after drinking some water. His eyes are darting back and forth on Alice and me.

He's finished with his physiotherapy and is resting on his bed in his ward.

"We're here to see you, of course!" Alice rolls her eyes. "So how are you doing? Those exercises look tiring."

"Well I have to keep doing them if I want to recover quickly," Edward says, looking at me. "You guys just came here from work?"

"Yeah," I mumble, suddenly feeling very like a stranger to him.

I mean, I know I am _sort of_ a stranger to him, given that I've only met him for barely a day.

He seems to be expecting more from me, as he stares patiently at me, before Alice interrupts the awkward silence.

"Anyway, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I just did. The hospital food tastes like crap." Edward grimaces.

"Great, I was worried you haven't yet. Bella and I ate before we came here." Alice says, grabbing a chair and sitting down. I do the same.

"Are you feeling better?" I blurt out.

Edward snaps his attention at me, as if surprised by my question. "Er, yes. I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you."

I nod slowly, looking down at my interlocked fingers.

"So, what have I been missing out?" Edward asks, leaning forward in expectation.

"Oh nothing much has changed. The company's the same. Newton's as annoying as ever, Lauren's been pining for you. Same old, same old." Alice says smoothly.

I stare at her. Didn't she say that the company was losing business?

"Er, Alice. Lauren's just a friend." Edward says hastily, darting a strange look at me.

I look back, frowning, wondering what he means.

"Yeah, Bella here thinks that Newton's just a friend too. But she doesn't get that Newton doesn't think the same way. The situation applies to you and Lauren as well."

"Alice!" I hiss in embarrassment. Yes, Mike's been pestering me in the office, but he's just annoying like that.

"What?" Edward asks. "Mike Newton? I'll fire him."

"You're kidding," I say in shock.

Alice bursts out laughing. "Don't worry, Edward. With me around, Mike wouldn't dare to make a move on Bella. "

I flush with embarrassment.

"Any new projects coming along?" Edward asks, eager to change the topic.

"I've just about finished with a new perfume. Bella named it this morning. It's called Eclipse."

Edward pulls his brows together thoughtfully. "That's a good name."

I can't help a smile on my face.

"I thought so too," Alice smiles, nudging me. "Good job, Bella."

"Alice, all I did was come up with a word." I roll my eyes.

"Well, naming and branding our products are really crucial steps for successful marketing." Edward points out.

I blink in surprise, before nodding and going back to twisting my fingers.

"How are Jasper and Emmett coming along?"

"They're great," Alice enthused. "Emmett's still working on getting into Rosalie's good books," Alice wiggles his brows mischievously. "

Edward bursts out laughing. "And have you made a move on Jasper yet? Or has he taken the first step?"

Alice flushes. "Yeah, we're together now."

Edward raises a brow in surprise, before a slow grin spreads on his face. "Finally! Congratulations."

"I should be the one congratulating you! You're the youngest among us and you got married first!" Alice retorts playfully.

I widen my eyes, paralysing in embarrassment. Edward seems not to know what to say or where to look either.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Alice gushes. "Since you're married, you should get to know one another more! Go on, start talking!"

I make a face at Alice, drawing my brows together in irritation.

"Well we wouldn't want to leave you out," Edward says jokingly.

Alice smirks. "Wait, I forgot. I need to call Jasper, so I'm stepping outside for a while."

"Alice, wait!" I cry out.

Shit.

Alice gives us a thumbs up sign and walks out of the room.

Great.

Really brilliant.

"So," Edward clears his throat. "How are you coping with work? I heard you've taken my position."

I try to meet his gaze. "It's been okay, but I haven't really started work yet. I'm still learning."

Edward nods. "Esme tells me you've been doing well."

"Oh," I mumble in surprise.

There is an awkward silence.

"When do you think you'll be able to come back to work?" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet, it depends on my recovery I guess. Till then, I'm entrusting you to do my job well." Edward gives me a small, supportive smile.

I smile back easily, but quickly drop the smile. Edward's smile fades as well.

"Do you..." Edward seems to be struggling to say something.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, perhaps, remember a boy called...Anthony Masen?"

I stare at him blankly. Anthony who?

I blink, thinking hard. Is this a trick question?

Edward bursts out laughing. "No it's not a trick question."

I feel my cheeks warm. Shit, did I speak out loud, again?

"Oh wait," I say suddenly. "Oh wait, it's coming back to me."

Edward widens his eyes, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Right, when I was ten, there was this boy in my class who'd just moved into Forks-" I look up. "-that's the town I lived in." Edward nods quickly, prodding me to continue. "And he was really annoying. He used to do all sorts of silly things. There was a time he actually poured glue all over my seat and I discovered it in time before I actually sat on it." I frown, thinking back. "And this other time when he-"

I look at Edward, breaking off. "Wait. How did you know about him?"

Edward seems to be grimacing. "Was he that bad?"

I forget the question I asked him and answer him. "Well, thinking back, it wasn't that bad. Sometimes he was nice. There was a time when I accidentally tripped over something, I can't remember what, and he laughed at me. But before I could be mad at him, he stuck out a hand and helped me up, and even told me to be careful. And there was this other time when I couldn't answer the teacher's question, he whispered the correct answer to me."

Edward seems to be smiling now.

I continue. "But most of the time he enjoyed teasing me and tormenting me. He was a real terror. He doesn't really talk much in class, and seemed pretty decent with other classmates, but he seemed to always target me."

I shift my attention back to Edward, looking at him. "Come to think of it, you actually do quite resemble h-"

I widen my eyes as Edward smirks.

"Oh Gosh. You're him, aren't you? Anthony Masen?"

Edward laughs. "I was wondering when you were going to remember. It was quite disappointing when you didn't recognise me. I thought I should have left a pretty deep impression on you."

"You did actually," I admit. "I had a hard time trying to forget him, you I mean, when you moved away later that year. But it's been so long now, and my brain tends to erase unpleasant thoughts."

"Unpleasant?" Edward raises a brow. "You said I was pretty nice."

"I said sometimes," I retort. "Most of the time I really disliked you. You were rather cocky, for a ten-year old, always carrying a book with you. I mean, I knew you were smart, but you didn't have to act all high and mighty, as if you were superior to others. And you came to school in a posh car every morning, as if you were trying to show off. And you enjoyed teasing me. I remember dreading school every morning that year. You didn't like talking to the classmates. And you made Jessica Stanley cry."

Edward twitches his nose playfully. "I enjoy reading. I didn't act high and mighty, people just didn't want to approach me. I didn't wish for the posh car, my parents insisted on me taking it. You were the only one who bothered to talk to me, which was why I enjoyed watching your reactions. That explains the pranks. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to the classmates. They didn't like talking to me either. And...Jessica who?"

I glare at him. "Jessica Stanley. She just wanted to be friends. And you brushed her off."

"Oh right, that Jessica. Friends?" Edward scoffed. "She knew I was rich, and she asked me if she could try sitting in the car I came out of every morning for school."

"But why did you come to Forks?" I ask, curious.

"I was home-schooled from young, and that year, I really wanted to go to school. I practically begged my parents to send me to school. They finally agreed, but they sent me to a small, unknown town called Forks, away from the media scutiny, so I could study in peace. But they insisted on sending me bodyguards, a cook and a chauffeur. Given their high profile status in the business world, it's hard to make friends with people who genuinely wanted to know me, so I requested not to use my real name. The first day of school was pretty okay, but I didn't have any experience making friends, so I didn't know how to approach them. I did pretty well in my school work, my teacher commended me regularly. Maybe it's because of my performance in school. but gradually no one bothered to be friends with me anymore. Except for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but you missed the first few days of school that year. When you returned, everyone was concerned about you. You seemed really popular in class, among both the boys and the girls. I thought you were like the rest of them. But you approached me on the day you returned to school, asking me what book I was reading. I was reading Great Expectations then, if I remember correctly. And then the you were assigned sit beside me, and you made sarky comments at everything the math teacher said, which were really amusing to me. You thought no one heard you, but I did. And I found you interesting."

"Huh," I say.

"So why weren't you in school for the first few days?"

"I er, fell down and broke my leg." I admit.

Edward laughs and nods. "I knew it was something like that. You were always clumsy."

I frown at him.

At that moment, Alice returns.

"I see, we're making progress." Alice looks at the both of us in surprise.

"We're just catching up on some old memories." Edward says cheerfully.

"You have old memories with Bella?" Alice asks with interest.

"It's our secret," I laugh.

**A/N: Okay so some progress and some information reveals between Bella and Edward. Will try to update ASAP, which won't really be soon :/ Blame it on school.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey I managed to squeeze some time in the middle of studying to write a chapter! Didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long ;) Let's hope I'll have time for the next chapter too.**

**_Edit: Haha sorry for the mistake about Edward's name, thanks so much to those who pointed it out to me. See what I meant about not realising the mistakes I make? I consider my readers my betas! Thanka for reading!_**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters;)**

**_The first meeting_**

It had been a stupid idea.

It was completely ridiculous, now that he thought of it.

He'd naively, foolishly believed that studying in a school would be ___fun. _Edward chewed on the end of his pencil and stared at the back of his math teacher glumly. He could already solve all the sums posed by the teacher on the board. While kids like Eric Yorkie were throwing spitballs across the classroom, Edward wondered again, what the _hell _was he thinking, when he asked Carlisle to send him to school.

His parents had been reluctant, of course. They tried to coax him out of the idea.

Edward, you've been doing fine with your education with Mrs. Granger.

Edward, you wouldn't be able to cope with so many other kids around, distracting you.

Oh how he wished he'd listened.

But no, Edward had defiantly spelled out his desire to attend school, and reinforced on the need for him to socialize and make friends with kids around his age.

This was all a mistake.

Edward could never be friends with these ignorant _children. _They didn't know half the things he was saying when they tried to strike a friendly conversation with him. They bored him relentlessly with stupid pranks and childish issues.

Edward wanted to go home.

"Sorry Miss Brown, I'm late," a small, unfamiliar voice interrupts his thoughts.

His interest piqued, Edward looked up to see a small, brown-haired girl enter the classroom meekly, her wide brown eyes staring innocently at the teacher.

"Bella! You're back!" One of the boys in class called out.

A sudden rush of murmurs and words of concern fell over the classroom. Bella smiled nervously at her classmates, using her expressive eyes to address their concerns and reassure them that she was fine. It had been quite a while since she's seen her classmates, and she did miss them. Well, some of them.

"Bella, you've been away for quite some time now, haven't you? How are you feeling?" Miss Brown asked, concerned. Edward noticed the little smile on the teacher's usually grim face. So this _Bella _was clearly one of her favorite students.

"Er, I'm fine, Miss Brown." Bella fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt. Edward discovered yet another trait of Bella: she hated being in the centre of attention.

Bella let her wide brown eyes wander around the classroom, evidently uneasy. Her face clearly spelled out her desire to sit down. But Miss Brown insisted on carrying out a conversation with her in front of the classroom.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, dear. I heard it was quite a terrible accident..." Miss Brown was saying.

Edward frowned. He tried leaning forward to catch the last trail of the teacher's soft voice, straining his ears a bit, but he could barely make out anything coherent.

Then a startling pink streaked across Bella's pale cheeks, as she ducked her head, embarrassed. Edward was intrigued.

Just _what _was the teacher saying?

"Alright, you may sit down now." Miss Brown surveyed the classroom shrewdly, and her eyes decidedly fell onto the seat next to Edward. Edward thought he saw Bella's eyes widen slightly at him, but he couldn't be sure.

"You can sit next to Edward," Miss Brown gestured to the seat briefly, before turning back around to face the board and explain more sums.

Shyly, Bella tucked a stray strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear and sat down next to the boy she had never seen before. Briefly, Bella wondered if he was new. He had to be, since she practically knew everyone in Forks.

"Hi," Edward finally cleared his voice to say. "Uh, I'm Ed- Anthony." He felt his cheeks warm a little at the lie. He hoped Bella didn't notice.

Bella jumped slightly at her seat at the unfamiliar voice and turned to face her desk partner. "Hey," she managed a brief, polite smile. "I'm Bella."

Edward nodded, looking at his desk.

And that was the end of their first conversation.

Edward inwardly felt frustrated. He didn't know why he was so strangely curious about this girl, but she piqued his interest. He wanted to know more about her.

But he couldn't pick up the courage again to speak. Edward had never been a good speaker. He was never good at socializing. But he hadn't thought much about that disability before, until this girl arrived.

Several times he could almost feel the words rushing up his throat, to kickstart another friendly conversation, but something was lodged at the end of his mouth, making the words die before they escaped his lips.

"What's that?" Bella suddenly asked.

Edward jerked his head around to face his classmate and realised that she was looking interestedly at the book he was holding.

"Um, Dickens." He held it up slightly.

"Great Expectations?" She said, arching a brow as she peered carefully at the title. Her eyes lit up suddenly and she grinned at Edward, surprising him. "I've been wanting to read that for a while, I've heard that it's the best book by Charles Dickens."

Edward's cheeks burned. Bella looked pretty when she smiled. "Uh, I'm almost done with it. You can borrow it if you want."

"Really?" Bella's eyes very nearly bugged out at this point. She was beyond thrilled and more importantly, surprised at the generosity of the boy.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to," Edward said, unsure of what to say. He hadn't really lent anyone anything, and he did enjoy the book, often wishing that someone else could share his sentiments and exchange ideas with him.

"That would be great, thank you very much," Bella smiled genuinely, her cheeks flushing pink again, this time with pleasure.

"You're welcome," Edward mumbled quietly, looking down at his hands. He didn't know what it was, that was twisting his stomach and making his insides crazy. But everytime Bella smiled, he felt it.

Edward would later discover that he had a crush on Bella Swan.

**A/N: Just a short chapter. Such flashbacks that show interaction between little Edward and Bella will appear more as we progress with the story. I hope you don't get too confused with the skipping of present to past. Just note that when i write flashbacks, I use past tense and write in a third person's perspective. For present, it's usually Bella's POV, in present tense. We'll see if I can write a decent EPOV chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

It has been three weeks since Edward's woken up. The doctors said that everything's been going well. They just need to run some final checks and then Edward can be discharged. It could be any day now.

I've been visiting him regularly, although not as often as I would've liked (i.e. daily, or maybe even twice a day), and we've been sharing stories and catching up on our past. Sometimes Jasper and Emmett tag along. Sometimes Alice comes along as well, sometimes even Rosalie (whom I've heard, is not on very close terms with Edward) comes to visit. But most of the time it's just me and him.

And to be honest, I don't really mind when it's just the two of us. Edward's a lot more relaxed when there are other visitors, of course. We're still pretty tense around one another alone, but things are progressing. But it's only when we're alone that Edward and I get to catch up on our childhood. I almost forgot how much fun we had as kids, even though we weren't on very good terms, then. But back then, things were simple. Life was carefree. We were innocent.

Things are much more complicated now.

"Hey Bella," an all-too-familiar voice calls out lowly. A poor attempt at sounding cool.

"Hi Mike," I reply dryly, adding sugar to my coffee. This is the third time I've 'bumped into' Mike in a day. First, at the corridor leading to Alice's office, then, at the lobby and now, at the pantry.

"What a coincidence!" Mike laughs, clasping his hands together as he gets himself a drink. "We've been bumping into one another pretty often lately, huh?"

"Uh-huh." I mutter with indifference, stirring my drink.

"You know, I think this is what they call..." he pauses dramatically. "...Fate."

I almost choke on my drink, but try to convert my snigger into a cough.

"Right, it's absolutely Fate working it's magic right here." Mike continues assertively, a thoughtful expression on his face.

I hide my face while rolling my eyes. "I'll leave you here to ponder over this incredible discovery. Now, I must see Alice."

I leave the pantry with my drink, rolling my eyes again.

Things are definitely much more complicated here, in the adult world. People just don't get the hint, do they?

"Bella! There you are," Alice almost sprints towards me, an excited expression on her face. "I just got the news from Carlisle- Edward's ready to be discharged!"

I felt my eyes bug out. "Really? That's great!"

"Um, Esme and Carlisle wanted me to tell you that they can't make it over to the hospital now, and they were wondering if you could see to his paperwork for the discharge and bring him home?"

"Uh, but it's still the working hours," I stutter.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Yes but it's Carlisle and Esme asking you to go on their behalf."

"Are you coming along?" I ask, moving towards the door helplessly as Alice pushes me forward. Boy, this girl is strong for her size.

"No, I uh, have to see to some publicity work with Jasper. Don't bother asking Emmett either, he's out with Rose, for some conference or meeting or something."

"Oh," I reply lamely.

"Harry's already waiting for you downstairs." Alice says in a haste. "Oh right," she slaps her head suddenly. "Since you're going out anyway, could you pick up some documents for me?" She slips me an envelope.

"What's this?" I ask.

"The er, address. You can pick up the documents after picking Edward up. It's on the way."

I turn the envelope suspiciously in my hands, but before I can look at it properly, she shoves me into the elevator and presses the button to the lobby. As Alice waves spastically at me with a cheesy grin, I roll my eyes and smile back while the elevator doors close.

Sheesh. What is she up to? There's no need to act so mysteriously just to get me to pick Edward up.

The elevator doors slide open and I am about to step out when a familiar face stares at me in surprise.

"Well if it isn't Jacob Black," I sneer, shooting him a look of disgust. My previous encounter with him appears in my mind again, a fresh wound of humiliation.

"Isabella," he begins, his features twisted into a grimace. I stare at his feet pointedly and he immediately starts stepping aside to let me leave the elevator.

I stalk off angrily, but Jacob Black grabs my arm to prevent me from leaving.

"What do you think you're d-"

"Wait." Jacob Black pleads. His expression is slightly guilty. I stare at him, surprised. His features are no longer twisted in an expression of arrogance. In fact, he seems like a completely different person, compared to the man from our previous encounter.

He exhales sharply. "I thought about what happened with us, previously." He looks at me anxiously, his dark eyes searching my face.

"And?" I prompt, tapping my foot impatiently. He stares at me, wanting to speak, but nothing comes out from his mouth.

I roll my eyes and shrug myself out of his grasp. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to see to..."

"Stop! Wait!"

He grabs me again, spinning me around to face him.

"I'm...sorry," he finally spits out, his face evidently showing signs of discomfort. "It's hard for me to apologise. Hell, I've probably never ever said this before...but," His dark eyes dart anxiously around. "I'm sorry,"he says finally, his eyes settling on my face.

"What?" I stare at him dumbly.

"I know I shouldn't have judged you, like the way I did previously. You were right, I was wrong." He looks down briefly, before looking up at me again, his gaze shining with honesty. "I don't know anything about you, so I shouldn't have belittled you the way I did."

We look at each other for a few moments.

"Well," I huff eventually, surprise coloring my tone. "I'm...I can't say I'm exactly appeased. But..." I look up at him. "Thanks," I say finally. "Thanks, for admitting that you were wrong. Thanks for apologising."

"Well." Jacob clears his throat. "So, I was wondering...if we could perhaps...get to know one another. You know, to prevent any conflict reminiscent of our last encounter from happening."

He offers me a rueful smile. I look at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose we could. I mean, we could get to know one another, but it wouldn't be appropriate right? Since we're 'rivals'?" I remind him, repeating the word he used the last time we met.

He laughs awkwardly. "But I keep a clear distinction between my personal and professional life. Can we be friends, you know, outside work?"

I give him a genuine smile. "I will be more than willing to. But I really have something to see to right now..."

"Oh." He rubs his neck nervously. "Of course, I shouldn't keep you from...whatever you're doing...Well. Anyway, I'm hoping we can continue this discussion some other time?"

"Okay." I promise, offering him a small smile.

He waves awkwardly at me and I turn to leave, then I remember.

"Oh right," I say, turning around again. "Why do I always see you at the lobby of the Cullen Office?"

He shoots me a wry smile. "I told you, I keep a clear distinction between my personal and professional life. I can't disclose anything about my work."

"Right," I smirk, leaving to find Harry.

I catch sight of Harry's car outside the Cullen Office, and slide into it eagerly.

"Hi, Miss...I mean, er, Bella," Harry smiles politely at me from the rearview mirror.

"Hey Harry," I smile back. "So, we're going to pick Edward up."

Harry nods, driving away. "You must be happy."

"Er, I guess I am. I mean, since he's all recovered. He'll still have to go back regularly for check ups though."

"You seem very concerned about him, Bella," Harry is saying. "For someone you barely know."

"Of course," I nod, flushing slightly. "We're married. I have to show some concern for him, don't I?"

"Anything you say, Miss...Bella," Harry says, a small smile playing on his lips.

We meet Edward at the hospital, and he seems pretty excited about finally getting discharged. Edward's already able to walk without crutches, although he can't quite run and over-exert his muscles yet.

After settling the paperwork and getting some medical instructions from the doctors, we leave in Harry's car.

"What's that? I saw you holding it earlier," Edward says, eyeing the envelope in my hands.

"Oh right. Alice told me to pick up some documents for her." I pass the envelope to Harry. "Harry, can you drive us to this place, please. Alice needs me to collect something from there."

Harry fiddles with the envelope and peers at it for a while. He looks at me with a strange look. "You sure this is the right address?"

"Yeah," I look at him, uncomprehending. "I mean, she did ask me to go to this place."

"Let me take a look, Harry," Edward finally says. Harry passes the envelope to Edward and Edward removes some pieces of paper from the envelope.

His brows furrow together as he shoots me a rueful smile.

"Documents, huh?" he passes me the envelope.

My eyes bug out as I see movie tickets in Edward's hands.

I look up at him. "Er, maybe she passed me the wrong envelope."

Edward and I look at each other awkwardly.

Harry finally breaks the silence. "No, I'm pretty sure she wanted to give you that." Harry laughs. "Bella, you hardly ever get a break ever since you've joined the company. And Mr. Cullen's finally well after three whole years of being in coma. Why don't you just humor Miss Brandon and just unwind and have fun today, okay?"

"I think that's a good idea," Edward finally says. "What do you think, Bella?" His jade eyes search my face nervously.

"Okay, let's do it." I smile finally.

**A/N: Next chapter's going to be crucial for the development of Edward and Bella's relationship! XD However do note that Edward's still stuck at age fifteen, so he's going to be rather awkward with his actions and words, and he may find it quite difficult to go beyond just friendship with Bella. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Gosh, I had to re-type this all over again because stupid Internet Explorer stopped working suddenly while I was halfway through. ):**

My fingers are tingly with excitement and anxiety, as I drum them soundlessly on the soft cushion of the arm rest.

I concentrate all my attention on the movie screen, but I'm not_ really_ paying attention. My senses are acutely aware of the warm presence of Edward, who is sitting beside me.

My cheeks are burning. I'm probably as red as a tomato right now.

Thank goodness we're in the dark. So, I don't think Edward can see me.

I can hear him munching quietly on the popcorn we bought. In fact, this thought kind of infuriates me. The thought that he isn't as conscious as my presence as I am to his.

He seems pretty relaxed about this whole thing, if you'd ask me. Totally laidback.

Well, at least that's what it seems like to me.

I can't really see him in the dark as well, but it's kind of obvious that he's completely absorbed with the movie, and you can tell that even without looking at him.

I mean, a nervous person will probably radiate some kind of detectable anxiety vibes, right?

And I'm totally not sensing his nerves at all.

That has to say something, right?

Oh crap, then he's probably totally aware of how anxious I am now. I'm practically shaking in my seat.

If he's feeling it, he's intelligent enough to feign indifference. He's still slowly munching on the popcorn.

I frown in the dark. Is it really that good - the popcorn? He's been chewing it ever since the start of the movie.

I swallow nervously as I sense movement from him again. Edward's grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"Want some?" He asks suddenly, a quiet whisper, but his voice alone is enough to send the hair at the back of my neck standing.

"Er, okay. Thanks," I mutter back, flushing furiously. Thank god he can't see my reaction towards him.

I squint in the dim light to spot the vague outline of a popcorn container and plunge my hand into the container.

I stuff a handful of the crunchy treats into my mouth, feeling slightly annoyed that caramel is getting stuck on my teeth.

I try to wash the caramel with a drink and at the same time drive the stupid 'lemon' wedged in my throat down with the refreshing coke.

It's no use. The stupid bundle of nerves is still lodged in my throat.

Suddenly, everyone around me bursts into laughter. Bewildered, I look around me. Oh is it a funny scene right now?

I awkwardly laugh along, trying to join in, but unfortunately choke on my drink instead.

I start to cough madly and my cheeks are heating up in embarrassment.

Edward asks me if I am okay, concern lacing his tone. He seems flustered, fidgetting in his seat and shifting about uncomfortably.

I try to reply him, but coughing erupts from my throat again. So in the end I settle for a half-wave which I hope comes off as a form of reassurance.

Finally, he tentatively places a hand on my back and attempts to calm me down by rubbing my back.

"Thanks," I croak finally, when my coughing ceases.

Calming myself down, I shift my attention back to the big screen.

Actually, when you really concentrate, the movie isn't half as bad as I'd thought. It has some witty humor, and the actors are pretty realistic with their acting.

In fact, come to think of it, the lead actor is pretty good-looking. In a rugged, mature kind of way.

Of course, realistically speaking, he cannot be on par with Edward. But still.

_Oh, stop thinking about Edward! Concentrate! Concentrate on the movie!_

I focus all my attention on the movie again, slowly beginning to gain interest in it.

I am just about to get pretty absorbed when I decide to reach for another handful of popcorn. Instead, my fingers find something warm.

Startled, I turn to look at Edward smiling nervously at me, eyeing our entangled fingers warily.

"Sorry," we both whisper simultaneously, and I bite back laughter.

Reluctantly, I pull back my fingers and take another long sip of my coke to cool my flaming cheeks.

A secret thought plants itself in my head.

Maybe Edward isn't as calm and collected as he appears to be.

Maybe he's just as jittery and nervous as I am.

This thought cheers me up immensely, and I shift my focus back to the movie.

The lead actress spouts off something humororusly witty and there is a brief swell of laughter, in which I join easily.

Thoroughly enjoying the movie, I reach the popcorn bucket for another handful of popcorn absent-mindedly.

However, instead of coming into contact with the tasty treats, my fingers are caught by a warm, waiting hand.

Surprised, I don't react as the warm fingers interlace themselves with my fingers.

I sneak a sideway peek at Edward, to see him completely absorbed with the movie. But his facade of utter concentration is broken when a small, cute smile inches its way on his lips.

I roll my eyes, wanting to laugh, but holding myself back by mentally reminding myself that we are in a movie theatre. But deep inside I feel like a giggly schoolgirl.

I feel my own lips curling up in a smile as well as I turn back to the screen, pretending that everything is normal and that it's the most natural thing in the world for Edward freaking Cullen to grab my hand.

_Okay, calm down, Bella._

I can't help but widen my grin when my peripheral vision catches Edward stealing a glance at me too.

Oh God, we're such dorks but I'm loving every moment of it.

I'm totally enjoying the feel of his hand wrapping itself around mine when it suddenly tightens and freezes.

I automatically tense up as well, and then I realise that a kissing scene is taking place.

Oh God.

Mortification hits me as Edward's hand grips mine tightly while the lead actor leans towards his love interest in the movie, passion blazing from his eyes.

I feel my cheeks flame and I try not to let it bother me that Edward is suddenly very tense as well.

_"I love you, John,"_ the lead actress whispers with conviction.

The lead actor's answering smile meets the lips of the actress' and they share an intimate kiss.

I try not to squirm in my seat.

Gosh.

This is awkward.

I feel the back of my neck radiating heat.

Is it just me, or is this kiss is a tad too long?

The actor deepens the kiss, and the actress tangles her fingers in the long brown locks of the actor's hair.

Edward's hand shifts under mine.

And then, finally, _finally, _the lead actor removes his face from the actress' face.

I very nearly breathe a sigh of relief, out loud.

But I contain myself just in time.

Soon enough, the movie is over, and I blink spastically to myself when the lights come on again.

Something tugs my arm and I realise that my hand is still in Edward's warm hand and he's standing to leave.

"Leaving?" Edward smiles at me, his eyes luminous.

"Yeah, er, of course," I mutter stupidly, also getting up from my seat.

As we leave the theatre, we don't say anything, but equally silly grins are plastered on our faces. I know because I stole a peek at his face once.

"So," Edward begins to say, his voice shaking slightly. I try not to laugh. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Definitely," I grin, enjoying the way our hands are swinging between us. "How about you?"

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed watching the movies so much before," he admits, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink at his honest revelation.

I struggle with my urge to pinch his cheeks.

"The lead actor was very good-looking," I reveal teasingly.

"Oh yeah? The actress was quite pretty as well," Edward taunts.

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks, amused.

"Nothing," I giggle. "I'm just in a...very good mood now."

"Me too," Edward laughs along.

I'm genuinely happy about how the day was spent so far. The progress we're making is tremendous, considering the baby steps we've been taking previously.

"It's getting late, are you hungry?" Edward asks.

We're strolling mindlessly about, not really paying attention to where we heading for, but purely enjoying each other's company.

"Not really, I had quite a lot of popcorn," I reply, unable to stop the grin from spreading on my face.

"Yeah the popcorn was pretty good, wasn't it?" Edward agrees cheerfully, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"I think there will be dinner at home. I didn't expect us to er, go out, so I kind of made arrangements with the cook to prepare dinner." I reveal, feeling slightly wistful that our time together is coming to an end.

"Oh," Edward says, appearing to be crestfallen as well.

"Why don't we just take a seat somewhere...and talk, or something?" I suggest. "You know, to pass the time, and then we can get Harry to come over and pick us up."

"Okay," Edward agress, cheering up minutely.

We find a small bench and sit together, my hand still in his.

His thumb is subconsciously drawing patterns on my hand as he looks off into the far distance, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know, I haven't really been to a lot of...dates," Edward admits, his face childlike and slightly red with embarrassment.

Is this what it is? A date? My heart does a mini backflip.

"Don't worry Edward," I laugh. "I don't have much of a social life either, even back in Forks."

"I find that hard to believe," Edward scoffs, looking at me. "Unlike me, you've been to school, and you didn't fall into coma for three years."

"So?" I roll my eyes. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Well, regardless, you're probably more experienced at this than I am," Edward mumbles shyly.

"You've been doing great Edward," I try to cheer him up. "You don't have to feel inadequate or anything. I had a lot of fun today."

His eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes I mean it," I smile at his expression. "I've never had so much fun in a long while."

"But I didn't plan this. Alice did." Edward points out.

"She planned the outline, but you crafted the details. It wouldn't be as much fun if my date wasn't you." I admit, avoiding his eyes while I blush, much to my embarrassment.

Edward grins widely, his dazzling smile uninhibited from my peripheral vision.

"I'll plan something personally next time." Edward promises. "We'll enjoy ourselves more than today."

We sit in comfortable silence for while.

"I have a question," I blurt out suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Er, in the theatre," I start, trying my hardest not to stutter.

"Yeah?" Edward's voice sounds like he's trying not to laugh.

"Erm, with the popcorn," I continue stupidly. "Was it...intentional?"

My cheeks burn treacherously.

There is an awkward silence.

"Er," Edward starts to say.

I listen expectantly, keeping my eyes on my shoes.

"Yes," he admits. I struggle not to peek at his face. "I tried to er...do it, twice, actually."

My eyes bug out in surprise. Twice?

"The first time failed," he continues. This time I cannot withhold my urge to look at him. I see his lips twitching with amusement.

"You thought it was an accident," Edward laughs finally, a carefree sound.

"I decided to try again, and man, you took a much longer time to reach for the popcorn," he allows a slightly disgruntled tone to leak from his voice.

I can't help but laugh.

"Well, you succeeded." I chuckle, my voice wavering slightly from the nerves. We are both new at this. We're both equally nervous. The fact that Edward's in it with me comforts me slightly.

"Yeah, I succeeded," Edward laughs triumphantly, squeezing my hand in his.

I smile at his musical laughter, enjoying the way he held my hand protectively, the sense of security he provided me with.

Maybe this marriage isn't going to be so bad after all.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Really fluffy chapter huh? Haha I love AwkWARD :D Some development in their relationship. Next chapter will probably stray away from the ExB relationship and focus more on other aspects of the story I want to cover. Keep your reviews coming! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**A/N: I didn't really have the time to reply all your reviews, but I've read every single one of them. Thanks so much! I'll have more time this week to update, but after this week the updates will probably be less frequent. I hope you can wait.**

**_The first argument_**

Edward pursed his lips as he stared at Bella Swan, trying to figure out her thoughts. Half her face was covered by her brown hair. While Edward thought that she had really nice hair, he preferred to look at her pale, heart-shaped face.

Across the table, sitting beside him, Bella was screwing her face in concentration as she solved the math equations given to her by the teacher. Bella hated math.

She didn't know if the logic was true, but hating the subject made her dislike the teacher as well. It was a vicious cycle, Bella thought. Because she didn't do well in the subject, she hated it. Because she hated it, she hated the teacher teaching it. Because she hated the teacher, she hated the lessons. And then it came back to her not faring well in the subject because she hardly paid attention in class.

Bella felt a bit guilty, hating her math teacher. Miss Brown wasn't exactly cruel to her students. She might be biting in her remarks, but she had never intentionally tried to hurt a student. She was just unapproachable, possibly because of the stern look she liked to wear on her face. The fact that she was in her mid-fifties didn't make her easier to approach. She was temperamental, and tended to be impatient with her students. The boys in Bella's class liked to gossip about their elderly, but unmarried teacher. Bella found them rude, but she couldn't say that she liked Miss Brown very much either.

Bella didn't really hate anyone easily, but Miss Brown made it difficult for her to warm up to. For a start, Miss Brown liked to call upon her students to solve mathematical problems on the board. And Bella hated that. Bella didn't enjoy being the target of attention of the class. She hated being the centre of attention, for her classmates to scrutinise her every frown, her every mistake. The fact that Bella did not fare well for Math made it worse.

"Remember to apply _The Formula_," Miss Brown was saying out loud to her class. "It's essential."

Bella rolled her eyes, irritated. Miss Brown had this way of talking about formulas, like they were some sacred treasures. She spoke with reverence, and utter conviction, and everytime she spoke about formulas, Bella wanted to hit her head against the table.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked finally, frustrated from having failed to decipher her thoughts. Bella uncreased her brows and turned sharply to face Edward, a surprised look etched on her face.

"Er, nothing," Bella mumbled back, her cheeks staining themselves red. Had she been really obvious about her frustration with math? She tried to put on a neutral expression and went back to solving her equations.

"I see that some of you aren't approaching the question correctly. You need..." A pause. _"The Formula," _Miss Brown emphasized, hitting the book she was holding with the back of her hand.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked. He had been observing Bella for a while, and realised that she was stuck at the same question for quite a substantial amount of time.

Bella turned to face her classmate again, slightly annoyed. She found his tone condescending and offensive.

"No, thanks." She muttered. Then, she eyed Edward's worksheet curiously. "You're finished?"

"Yeah," Edward said innocently. "I found these rather simple."

Bella huffed and turned her attention back to her incomplete work. Was this Anthony deliberately trying to make her feel inferior?

Edward frowned at Bella's reaction, unsure of what she was thinking.

"What did I say about using _The Formula_?" Miss Brown said impatiently to Alex Rider, who retreated slightly into his seat as Miss Brown came around.

"If she says _The Formula_ one more time, I'm going to shoot myself." Bella muttered to herself, tapping her pencil irritatedly on her paper.

Edward widened her eyes at Bella's quiet remark and tried to stifle his laughter. Bella had captured the exact tone in which Miss Brown took whenever she spoke about her beloved formulas.

Then, Bella sighed heavily, erasing her working for what had to be at least the tenth time.

"I-I can help you, if you want," Edward offered again, hesitantly this time. He didn't know what it was that he said which seemed to offend Bella. He treaded with careful steps now, trying to get back into Bella's good books. She had seemed to have had a pretty good impression of him the last time, when he'd offered to lend her his book. She'd even thanked him after reading the book, smiling and telling him that she'd enjoyed it.

So what was she so annoyed about now?

Bella looked at Edward again, narrowing her eyes, as if trying to unveil his intentions. When she decided that he meant no harm, Bella merely shook her head. "It's okay, I'll get help from Miss Brown."

"Now this question here, is rather challenging." Miss Brown was clearing her voice. "Can all of you look up and face the board?"

Bella recognised the question. It was the one she had been stuck with.

"Can anyone of you volunteer and solve this question?" Miss Brown asked. No one said anything.

"Anyone?"

She peered around the classroom shrewdly, and her gaze settled on Bella.

Bella's heart plummeted.

"I'll solve it, Miss Brown," Edward stammered, raising an arm.

Bella's head shot to her side, and she looked at Edward in surprise.

"You will? That's good. Come up to the front, Anthony." Miss Brown's lips lifted up by a few millimetres. Bella realised that this was her smile.

Edward caught the look of dismay on Bella's face when Miss Brown looked at her, and he didn't like it. He thought about helping, but Edward felt minutely uncomfortable about having to stand in front of the entire class.

However, when he put Bella's discomfort and his discomfort together, he felt that Bella's discomfort mattered more.

So, he decided to go to Bella's aid.

He stepped forward, trying not to shake, and took the chalk from Miss Brown's outstretched hand.

Gripping the chalk tightly, he began to write.

Bella's eyes widened as Edward's hand moved across the board smoothly and surely, without hesitation. His workings were neat and clear in their explanations, and Bella immediately grasp the concept of the question.

As he completed the answer, he turned around and secretly flashed a small, triumphant smile.

"Very good, Anthony. I'm impressed," Miss Brown said, nodding to her student. Then, Miss Brown went on to explain how Edward integrated _The Formula _into the question, as Edward finished up with his working.

Okay, so this Anthony was smart, Bella huffed unhappily to herself. But did he need to show off?

As Edward wrote the last bit of his answer, he heaved a sigh of relief and walked back to his table, expecting Bella to look at him with gratitude. Instead, he was shocked by Bella's look of disgust.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Bella refused to look at him.

Later that day, after the math lesson ended, Edward tried to catch Bella and demand an explanation for her less than civil behavior towards him.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Edward asked, as Bella hurriedly packed her books into her bag.

She shot a look at him. "No," she frowned. "What do you mean?"

She halted in her movements and stared at Edward.

"I mean," Edward stuttered, not knowing how to prolong the conversation. "You were quite nice last week, but you seem to be in a bad mood today."

"How so?"

"That...that look you gave me, when I offered to help you. And that look after I solved the question on the board."

"I know you're smart, Anthony." Bella sighed. "It's just- Never mind."

"No, tell me," Edward persisted.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"It just seemed to me that you were showing off."

Edward felt like he was being slapped in the face.

By the girl he was trying to impress, no less.

"No, I was-" Edward's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "I was trying to help you!"

It was Bella's turned to feel like she was being slapped.

"Help me?" she screeched. "Since when did I ask for your help?"

"You didn't...B-but I," Edward exhaled heavily, exasperated. "I thought you needed help."

"Great," Bella muttered dryly, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"I didn't...I didn't mean to put you down or anything." Edward tried again.

"Forget it," Bella huffed. "Bye."

Edward watched Bella leave, his face falling.

Why were girls so difficult?

**A/N: Okay, Bella's being quite unreasonable, but Edward's not being tactful in what he says either. So this is their first conflict. Tell me what you think.**

**I want to know about some quirky teachers that you have/had ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Finally, _finally, _after nearly a month of being at work, we are given an off day.

I'm actually looking forward to catching up on some rest, and possibly even make a trip down to Forks to see how the family is doing.

For the first two weeks in New York, I've managed to call home daily, report to my parents on my situation and reassure them of my well-being. But lately it's been quite difficult to maintain the contact, with the overload of work.

Things have been hectic recently, especially with the launch of _Eclipse. _There's been a lot of publicity and media coverage surrounding its launch, keeping everyone in the Cullen Enterprise busy.

The media and the general public are pretty excited about the release of Alice's product, because it's been quite a while since the last product was released, and it's especially significant since it's the first product released after Edward's recovery.

The level of interest surrounding _Eclipse _is pretty high also because it's seen as a 'comeback' tactic, and hopefully there will be good sales which will bring the Cullen Enterprise back up from the 'slums.'

So this off day is certainly well-earned, after so much hard work put into the production of _Eclipse. _Carlisle wanted everyone refreshed and energized after the off day, so they can be well prepared for the official launch of _Eclipse._

Before I could even start making plans for my day off, I received Jacob's invitation to 'just hang out and talk.'

I was a bit apprehensive, but eventually decided to accept his invitation.

He was surprised when I suggested meeting up at Starbucks. Because, apparently, he doesn't really go there.

I am sipping my frothy coffee while having small talk with Jacob, in a Starbucks near the Cullen household.

OKay, I still feel uncomfortable regarding Edward's house as mine, because, well, technically it's mine, but everything just seems so unreal.

The very fact that I married him is unreal.

"So he's already discharged?" Jacob asks me, interrupting my train of thoughts.

We are discussing about our lives in general. Jacob's kept to his word, and he doesn't even mention the launch of _Eclipse _or anything work-related, for that matter.

Jacob shares with me some childhood stories.

I tell him a bit about Edward, and my new life.

And he seems to be a bit sympathetic.

"Yeah," I say, stirring my drink and watching the whipped cream dissolve slowly into the chocolate brown beverage. "He's been doing quite well."

Actually, come to think of it, I don't actually regret coming out to meet Jacob.

Jacob has this ability to make me able to completely relax and just _be _myself.

If not for the Quileute-Black rivalry, Jacob and I could probably be pretty good friends.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asks me, and I realise that I've been caught zoning out.

"Sorry, just...spaced out for a minute there," I grin.

In response, Jacob flashes me an easy grin. "You do that a lot."

"What?" I look up.

"Biting your lip." Jacob teases.

"Oh," I release my lower lip from my teeth. "Sorry."

"Of all things to apologise for!" Jacob laughs.

I laugh back, feeling silly. "I'm just...distracted."

"So what got you so distracted?"

"Well," I hesitate. "I was thinking about...me...and well, you."

Jacob cocks an eyebrow. "What about us?"

"I honestly feel very comfortable with you, Jacob. And I was thinking that, without the rivalry, we could be pretty good friends."

"Friends," Jacob echoes thoughtfully to himself.

"How did the rivalry come about?" I blurt out. Then I backtrack, "Sorry if it's...sensitive or anything. You don't have to -"

Jacob barks out a laugh. "You don't have to be so apprehensive Bella. I don't bite." He rolls his eyes good-naturedly and continues. "I can tell you about it. It's just that I'm not really clear about the details either. It started even before our generation. Rather than from the competition with our businesses, I think the root of the problem is a personal feud."

"Personal feud?"

"I'm not really sure how it started. Something to do with Carlisle's father Aro. And my grandfather Ephraim."

"So you mean...it started even before they set up the companies?"

"Yeah," Jacobs nods. "Since then, it's been ingrained in the descendants that we were rivals."

"That's silly," I scoff unthinkingly.

Jacob stares at me, and for a moment I think he is upset. "Sorry, I don't think before I speak -"

"No, I used to find it stupid too." Jacob offers me a half-smile and I relax minutely. "I guess in our blind pursuit for success and to outwit our rival, we forget the whole purpose of it all. It's so deeply ingrained in me, that I don't even realise it, until you reminded me."

He looks up at me. "You're right. What's the purpose of this? We don't even know the details of how our rivalry started, and we just blindly accept that we have to challenge one another. We have to compete with one another. And I guess we're just stuck like that."

"So why do you bother?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you bother to participate in this...blind rivalry game, when you know fully that nothing comes out of it?"

Jacob stares at me for a long moment. Then, he finally exhales. "It's just that, this rivalry has lasted for so long, we don't even bother to ask or question ourselves: why are we doing this?"

"Jake, you've been doing this for generations and generations. Do you genuinely want this rivalry to be sustained for your future generations? How will this benefit them? Of course, a little healthy competition among giants in this line of business can be beneficial, but this has gone on for too long. This is no longer simply a friendly competition. It's cut-throat rivalry. Both parties are brainwashed to believe that the other is a threat. And this competition will be sustained until someone decides to put an end to this."

Jacob narrows his eyes. "It's not as easy as it sounds, Bella."

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do and the right thing to do are the same, Jake. This...this unfriendly tension that both the Cullens and the Blacks have, they brought it upon themselves! Can't you see, Jake? Unless someone steps in to remove it, the animosity will remain."

"Let's just drop it," Jacob interrupts. "I don't really want to discuss work here with you."

I open my mouth to argue, but the look in his eyes kills my resolve.

I deflate back on my seat and relieve the tension in my shoulders. "Okay," I agree.

Jacob senses the tension and breaks into a soft smile. "Hey, Bella, I called you out to just...chill out. This work thing is not really helping the friendship thing we're trying to sustain."

"You're right," I say, finally. I let out a shaky breath. "Distinction between personal and professional life, right?"

"Yeah," Jacob laughs slightly, rolling his eyes at my repetition of his words. "I understand what you mean, Bella. And to be honest, I would really like it if we could be friends both professionally and personally. But this rivalry thing has lasted for so many years. It's not that easy to just step in and make everyone see reason. It's been so deeply ingrained in us that it's become a public knowledge that the Quileute Company and the Cullen Enterprise are rivals. No one even bothers to question the fact anymore."

"I know," I mumble quietly. Maybe I was just too naive. Who am I to butt in and interfere with the rivalry anyway? I hardly know the reasons for the rivalry. I've only recently joined the Cullen Enterprise.

"I should probably get back," I mutter, grabbing my stuff.

"Okay," Jacob relents. "I'll send you home."

"Oh don't bother. It might be...awkward." I muster a half-smile. "I'll just get Harry."

"Oh, the chauffeur you mistook me for?" Jacob's eyes crinkles into a warm smile.

I roll my eyes and reach for my phone.

In about twenty minutes later, I've arrived at Edward's house.

Okay, my house.

"Where did you go?" Edward asks, greeting me at the door.

"You're home?" I raise my brows and peer curiously around the house.

"I thought nobody was home. Esme and Carlisle are busy with the _Eclipse _promotions, and you -"

"I just came back from my physiotherapy." Edward grins, taking my hand easily and leading me into the house.

"Oh, how was it?" I ask, squealing mentally at the point of contact between Edward's hand and my own.

"It was...okay," he muses. "It's not as tiring anymore. Probably because I've gotten use to it."

"That's...good." I nod, settling down on the sofa. Edward sits beside me.

"How about you? What did you do?" He asks, his green eyes warm.

"Erm."

I consider briefly if I should tell the truth. I've always been a terrible liar. But Edward may be upset to learn that I've met up with Jacob.

"I had a small chat with Jacob. At Starbucks." I confess.

"Who's Jacob?" His fingers involuntarily tighten their grip on my hand.

"Er, Jacob Black."

Something changes in Edward's eyes. His smile disappears and he is frowning at me.

"Why? Did he ask you out?"

"Yes."

"Why did you agree, then? You know very well we're not on friendly terms."

I roll my eyes. "He's my friend, Edward."

Edward seems surprised by this new piece of information.

"You're _friends_?" His eyebrows nearly recedes completely into his hairline, and his tone is incredulous.

"Yes," I mutter defiantly. "We're friends."

"Bella," he exhales, exasperated. He removes his hand from mine and pinches the bridge of his nose.

My hand mourns the loss.

"You do know that this is a crucial time for the company. We're trying to get back in shape after such a long time of being down. This Jacob Black could be trying to cheat you. He could be playing on your innocence and sneak an attack on the company when he discovers a weakness."

_"Sneak an attack?" _I echo in disbelief. "What are we, five? Edward, I know very well what I'm doing. Jake and I have not spoken a word regarding work -"

_Well, it's not really true, but we only discussed about the rivalry briefly._

"- and he's been decent to me. I'm not some ignorant fool, I won't give away anything, or do anything that is detrimental to the company."

Edward locks his jaw. "You being friends with Jacob Black is _itself _detrimental to the company."

What?

"I have freedom of choice Edward," I stare right into his hard, angry eyes, just to make my point. "I chose to be friends with Jacob, and I will be responsible about it. I won't act recklessly and put the company at a disadvantage. Jake isn't the guy you think he is. You have to trust me, Edward."

Edward's features soften. "It's not you I don't trust. It's him."

"Well, I trust him, so deal with it." I retort.

"You trust _him_?" Edward takes on an incredulous tone again. "You've only just met him!"

"Well I've only _just _known you, too, and I've given up my entire life for something completely strange and unfamiliar, just for you." Edward flinches like I've slapped him and immediately remorse hits me.

"What am I to you, really?" He asks, his tone vulnerable. "An old long-forgotten classmate you've only just reunited with? A stranger you just got stuck with?"

"Edward," I soften my voice. "I know it's hard to...to accept that I'm friends with Jacob. But this...this rivalry? It's ridiculous. Because of some age-old feud, generations later, you're still competing with one another. Why don't you just give it a rest?"

Edward furrows his brows. "You've been talking about it with Jacob."

"Yes," I admit, exhaling sharply. "I asked him about it. It's pointless. And even Jake agrees with me to a certain extent. You've been trying so desperately to outwit one another, but what is the underlying purpose of it all?"

"Purpose? You're questioning the purpose of something that we've all been working so hard for, for so many years?" Edward mutters flatly.

"Yes. Because if no one does, this_...thing _will never end. Think about it, Edward, why are you fighting so hard for?_"_

"If we don't, we'll get trampled over by the Blacks. We'll never be as successful."

"You can still be successful. Work because you want to, work for the benefit of the company, not to compete with a rival."

"What's the difference?"

"It _is _different. I know that -" I break off, breathing heavily. " - I know that I'm not very experienced inthis line of work, but I can see that we're all worn out, we're all weary of the conflict between the Quileute Company and the Cullen Enterprise. We've been fighting so hard, just because our forefathers have been doing it too. We're just fighting blindly with one another. Why can't we stop this?"

Edward clenches his jaw again, his eyes boring into mine intently. "I...understand what you're saying. I can see where you're heading for. But it's going to be fruitless to challenge the rivalry. It's been so widely accepted, so deeply ingrained in all of us, that we don't even bother to think anymore about the reason for this competition."

"You'll never know if you try," I whisper encouragingly.

He looks at me for a long moment.

"I'll think about what you said." He promises.

"Okay," I agree.

He smiles tiredly at me. "Esme and Carlisle are probably going to be home soon. I'm going to take a shower."

I nod, and watch his retreating back.

**A/N: Do you think Jacob is being genuine about his intentions, or has underlying motives? **

**Tell me about a silly arguement you had.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Once again, thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. Although I didn't get to reply all of you, I had fun reading them ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

"What's wrong?" Esme asks, dropping her fork on her plate.

I glance up, and from the corner of my eye, I spy Edward looking up at her as well.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

In fact, I know exactly what Esme means.

We're having dinner, for the first time, as a whole family.

From the time Edward was discharged, we've never really eaten dinner together, because Carlisle and Esme are always involved with work.

Now that we're actually seated at the same table for dinner, it's not really what I've expected.

Instead of the warm atmosphere I believed it would be, dinner is a relatively quiet affair.

The only noise contributors are Carlisle and Esme, as they discuss work-related matters quietly over the table.

From time to time, Carlisle asks us for our opinions. Edward's response is usually distracted and half-hearted. I'm not faring well either.

I guess we're still troubled by our previous rather heated discussion.

"Did anything happen?" Esme asks, shrewly searching our faces.

"Did you have a tiff?" Carlisle asks, a bemused expression on his face.

I feel my face warm. "It's nothing. We're just...a bit frazzled."

"Are you okay?" Esme asks, concerned. "I know you've been rather stressed out lately. You've only just gotten used to your job, and already we've got such a big project on our hands."

"You're right, Esme," Carlisle agrees, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I think you should go for a break."

I drop my fork and it lands on the table with a loud sound. I cringe.

"A break? But we've gotten a day off today." I stutter.

"You've been working hard lately, Bella. I don't think a day is enough." Esme smiles affectionately. "You've got so much on your plate, and you suddenly have to deal with so many things in such a short notice. I think you deserve a longer period to rest."

"Oh right," she starts in sudden inspiration. "Tell you what, we'll give you a week off. Visit your family in Forks. After all Edward hasn't met with your family since you got married. This will be a good opportunity for Edward to visit them with you."

Edward meets my eye from across the table, a surprised expression on his face. I'm quite sure my face mirrors his expression.

"I'm sure Edward would love to visit Forks as well. He hasn't been there in ten years." Carlisle adds, looking at his wife with a smile. "That's a good suggestion, Esme."

"But what about work? Everyone's so busy with _Eclipse _lately. I can't just dump all my duties and take a break," I put in.

"There're more than enough people to take care of it, Bella. Don't worry about the company. Just enjoy your well-deserved break," Carlisle smiles at me.

"I...I wouldn't know if..." I trail off lamely.

I twist my fingers awkwardly together.

"Are you...are you okay with that?" I mutter doubtfully, addressing Edward.

He looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Yes," he exhales finally. "I think it's a good idea. I think they're right. You do deserve a break."

I look back at him for a long moment. Eventually, I breathe, "I'll have to inform my parents to make arrangements."

"How's next week? You have two days to get ready and pack some clothes," Esme puts in.

"That's fine. That's great." I look at Carlisle and Esme gratefully. "Thanks."

"Oh yes, are you sure you can travel?" Esme asks suddenly, looking at Edward in concern.

"It shouldn't be a problem. The doctor said today that I've made some good progress," Edward reveals, a reassuring smile on his face.

"That's great," I blurt out, smiling.

"I mean," I hesitate, when Carlisle and Esme look at me bemusedly. "I mean, I'm glad, for you. You know, since you're already..." I flounder helpelssly.

"I know," Edward cuts in quietly, a light smile on his face.

Dinner ends on a pretty light-hearted note, and I think Edward and I have resolved the tension between us. (Thankfully)

I make my way up to my room to wrap my head around everything that's happened since I've moved to New York - from my arrival, to marrying, to starting work, and to Edward waking up.

To be honest, I'm a bit disoriented by all this. I've been working and working and trying so despeartely to adjust to my new life, and suddenly I'm told to stop and take a break.

I rub my face wearily and dive into bed, squinting my eyes tightly.

"Bella?" Someone knocks onto my door.

"Come in," I shout.

I remove my palms from my face and sit up, to see Edward leaning awkwardly onto the side of the doorframe.

"Hey," he gives me a half-smile.

"Oh," I flush, pushing my hair back in a last minute attempt to look decent. "Hi. What's brings you here?"

He cocks an eyebrow at my formal language. "I just thought that we should have a small...talk."

"Hmm," I feel a smile creep onto my face. "Okay. Let's talk."

I pat the side of my bed, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Make yourself comfortable," I say. And as if to prove my point, I lean against my headboard and cross my legs.

"Er, okay," Edward's cheeks are slightly tinged pink. He sits down and smiles at me sheepishly. Then he gets over his discomfort and starts to look around my room.

"This is nice," he muses to himself. "I haven't really seen your room before. This used to be a guest room. Now that it's properly furnished, it kind of suits you."

"How?" I raise my brows.

"Simple. Warm. Nice." His face crinkles into a soft smile.

I can't help smiling back. "Thanks, I guess."

"So," I sit up. "What did you want to talk about?"

Edward scratches his chin nervously, his eyes darting about. "Er, I just wanted to say..."

He exhales heavily and looks at me candidly. "You're right. I shouldn't..."

Edward looks down again. He mutters something unintelligible and looks back at me. "I shouldn't have tried to restrict you from making...friends. For all I know, you may understand Jacob Black more than me. Although I..."

I look at him struggling to express himself.

"Although I still don't think that he's completely innocent with his intention to befriend you. You're right, I shouldn't judge him. Just because we're rivals at work doesn't mean we can't be friends outside work."

I manage a smile. "Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate it."

He flashes me an easy grin. "This was hard as hell to admit, and I really _really _hope that you're right about Jacob Black -"

I shoot him a look.

"- but I just want you to be careful." He finishes, a small, careful smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"I know, Edward," I say finally. "I understand your intentions. I promise, that I will be careful."

"That's all I needed to hear," Edward admits, offering me a warm smile.

We sit quietly for a while, and I listen to the crickets outside.

"So, about the visit to your house," Edward interrupts the silence.

He rubs his neck and looks at me sheepishly. "Can you, perhaps, tell me more about your family. It'll be...easier, I guess, to, you know -"

"Edward," I laugh at his anxiety. "You don't have to be so worried."

"Still, it's better to be prepared." He retorts defensively.

I roll my eyes.

"Well, my parents divorced a couple of years ago. I lived with Charlie in Forks. Renee's dating this baseball player called Phil. You hardly have any reason to worry. Charlie doesn't bite. He's quite soft actually, although he may appear quite stern. It's Renee you have to keep on your toes for. She's nice, but she can be a firecracker. I don't know if she'll be coming to Forks, though. I think she's getting married to Phil."

"I'm going to have to assume that Charlie's your dad, and Renee's your mom." Edward grins. "This...Phil. From the sound of it, you don't seem to like him very much."

"He's okay, I guess. Phil's pretty nice. I've only seen him once or twice, but what really matters is that he keeps my mother happy. The only thing is that Phil's pretty young. But as long as Renee finds him dependable," I shrug my shoulders, pursing my lips thoughtfully. "I guess that's what's the most important, really."

"What about your father? He's living alone now?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. I kind of get this feeling that Charlie hasn't really gotten over Renee yet. I felt rather guilty when I moved here, because then I'll be leaving Charlie all alone. But he's got his fishing friends with him, and his job keeps him busy enough."

"Wait, wait, wait," Edward frowns slightly. "I think I'm remembering something. Charlie's the Police Chief right?"

"You remember that?"

"There's only one police station in Forks," Edward rolls his eyes. "Chief Swan's a rather prominent figure there, even from ten years ago."

"Still, your memory is pretty impressive, Edward Cullen," I tease.

"But of course. How can you expect anything less from Edward Cullen?"

"Why, you're still as cocky as ever!" I laugh.

Edward smacks me playfully, and we both burst into laughter.

The tension from before has most definitely evaporated.

**A/N: Are you excited for the visit to Forks? Any requests for any particular scene you want to see next chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Hey I'm REALLY SORRY for not being able to update in quite a while, lots of reviews have been complaints about my slow update...I've been really busy with school, and I have this major exam coming up pretty soon (in about 5 weeks YIKES) so I really REALLY need to study. I hope you guys can understand. **

**I'm putting my stories on hiatus until my examinations are over, so that I can study and prepare for my exam. I know this is really horrible news, but I can't help it either ): It's really important that I do well for the exams, and as much as I hate doing this to you, I'm going to have to put studying as my priority. I'm really really sorry. I promise to update immediately after my examinations are over. My exams end officially on NOVEMBER 16, so I'll try my very best to update on that day itself, if not a day later. Meanwhile, here's a new chapter to apologise for my late update, and also to console you for the bad news. I hope you guys can patiently await for the next chapter, when I return!**

**Once again, I'M AWFULLY SORRY ): You can virtual-kill me when I get back.**

"Dad!" I grin widely, dropping my luggage at the doorstep.

Charlie's face crinkles into a slow explosion of delight, as he smiles at me warmly. Then, he shifts his attention to Edward, a curious expression crossing his face. Finally, he settles for a neutral but stern expression.

I bit back laughter at his fruitless attempt at trying to play his role as my protective father.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan," Edward speaks politely. I glance at him and he is smiling calmly at my father. But the slight puckering of his brows suggests to me that he is anything but calm.

"Well," Charlie clears his throat gruffly. "Good afternoon to you, too." He sort of musters a half-hearted smile and beckons us to enter the house.

"I'll take it," Edward insists, his voice trembling only the slightest bit as he takes my bags for me.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks."

Then surreptitiously, I whisper to him, "relax. He doesn't bite."

Edward manages a feeble smile in response and I chuckle softly to myself. Charlie doesn't seem scary at all, to me. I look at the retreating back of my father as he slowly enters the living room, realising with a jolt how he's aged.

His hairline seems to be receding slightly. Grey hair seems more abundant on his thinning hair since the last time we've seen each other. He seems much smaller, more frail, more weary, compared to the almighty Police Chief image he's always seeming to impress upon me.

Charlie turns around then, a satisfied smile inching up his face as he peeks around me at Edward, who's busy lugging the bags inside. His eyes flickers to mine, and he gives me a smile.

"I've really missed you, Bells," Charlie admits, averting his gaze.

My father has never been able to properly express his emotions. He's a rather introverted and quiet man, I guess. He doesn't take well to compliments, and he doesn't really display his affections openly.

I seem to take after him in these aspects.

Renee is the complete opposite. She blatantly lets people know of her feelings, and is indifferent about extravagant displays of emotions.

"Aw dad," I can't help smiling in response. "You know I missed you too. I hope you've been eating proper food while I was gone."

He looks back up at me defensively, "Course I have..."

"Food at the Diner's doesn't count that. You need nice, nourishing homemade food." I interrupt calmly, taking a seat on the sofa.

Charlie follows suit.

"Well, Harry and Sue come over sometimes for dinner. Sue makes food for us. That counts as homemade dinner."

I nod satisfactarily. "That's better. You shouldn't be eating too many of that fish fry thing Harry brings over, you should eat all foods in moderation as well. Like vegetables."

Charlie makes a face, and I laugh.

"Erm," Edward starts to speak. I turn around to see him fidgeting awkwardly, his hands empty.

"Sit here," I pat the space beside me.

Edward hesitates a little before taking a seat.

Charlie starts clearing his throat. "Well, Edward."

Edward's head jerks up suddenly. I stifle my laughter at his unnecessary anxiety.

"Yes, sir?" Edward's voice is meek, and polite.

"I haven't had the chance to speak to you, or get to know you, and then you married my baby girl." Charlie frowns. "That has always been something of a regret in me. I didn't really play the role as Bella's father, to scare off her suitors or give her admirers a thorough man-to-man talk. There was only that odd few occasions where kids like Seth and Embry came to me for permission to ask her out. Oh, and there was Tyler. And boy, he was persistent." (Charlie rolls his eyes) "And the first time she actually really knows someone, she marries him right away."

Charlie and Edward chuckle a little together. (Edward, a little nervously.)

I stare at my father, a little embarrassed. I mean, did he have to go into such detail on my lacking social life?

"I guess, what I really want to say is..." Charlie takes a deep breath. "You seem like a good kid, Edward. Honestly, I was apprehensivbe about letting my daughter marry someone we didn't know, someone in coma, no less. But Bella's a lucky kid. You woke up almost immediately after you got married-"

"That was hardly me, dad," I interrupt rolling my eyes.

"Well, you _are _a lucky kid. All that luck makes up for your incredible knack for accidents and danger. You would have lost your life by now, at the rate you're falling over things."

Edward laughs loudly now, and Charlie chuckles along.

"So what I want to say is...I hope you take care of my little girl, Edward. Bella's a good kid. She never worries me. Well, she never worries me intentionally, I guess. She probably can't help all those accidents happening to her."(I open my mouth to protest, and then close it again) "But she's a responsible child. In some ways, she's the one taking care of me and Renee. But she's done enough of taking care of others. It's time she relies on someone else. I hope you treasure her, and love her, and protect her like I would."

"I promise, sir," Edward nods solemnly, his eyes warm as he turns to look at me.

"Well, then!" Charlie claspses his hands together. His face completely clear of discomfort as he finally finished with his speech. "I'll leave Bella to bring you around the house. You can go around Forks as well. I'm meeting up with Harry to fish. I'll be home early later."

"Okay, dad. I'll have dinner ready."

"Thanks, Bella," Charlie grins, retrieving his fishing rod and leaving the house with an awkward wave.

"So," I ask. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm," Edward pauses in consideration for a while. "I haven't been to our old school in years."

"You want to visit?" I cock up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I wonder if Mrs Jefferson is still around."

"Oh that English teacher?"

"Yeah, her and good ol' Miss Brown."

"Okay, let's go!" I hop off from my seat excitedly and grab my essentials.

"Do you remember the way there?"

I roll my eyes. "Come on, I'm not that poor with directions. Besides, how difficult can it be, with Forks being so small?"

Edward grins.

Twenty minutes later, we're looking at the old school building in wonder and amazement.

It's been years since we've come. The school's definitely a lot older looking, with patches of the wall now stained with the dull yellow of age and time. Most of the facilities and overeall structure seems to be the same, though. I catch sight of a familiar basketball court, and the small field where I used to play in. Right now school's still going on, and children are having lessons.

"Can we actually go in?" I hesitate.

"You think of this after actually coming all the way here?" Edward chuckles.

I scowl. "Well, you suggested coming."

A slow, sly smile creeps up his mouth. "That's because I _know _we can go in."

"You've got connections?"

"Well, not really."

About 2 minutes later, I am staring speechlessly at a moss-covered wall, with vines and creepers interwoven into an intricate green web around it.

"You want _me _to climb _this?_"

"Why not?"

_"Why not?" _I echo in a strangled voice. "My father trusted you to protect me, and here you are, asking me to climb this_- this- thing?"_

Edward rolls his eyes. "It's perfectly safe. Besides, I'll be here to catch you when you fall."

"Funny you said 'when' and not 'if'," I mutter furiously.

Edward laughs.

"Who showed you this?" I ask, as Edward hoists me up, with his hands on my waist. I try to grip for a thick vine, and fit my foot on another.

"Sam Johnson and Alex Rider," Edward says. "Grab that one over there. Well, they didn't show it to me, technically. No, not that one. _That _one. I sort of spied on them."

"You spied on them?" I laugh breathlessly, trying not to loosen my grip.

"Yeah," Edward chuckles. "They were fun to watch. They were always late for school. The gates closed about half an hour before lesson started, so it's impossible for them to come into class if they came around that time. But somehow they've always managed to get into the school compound and be in class before class started. I waited at the gate once, to see how they came. But they never did, and when I walked back to class, there they were. Hey, hook your hand over that, yeah, that. Push yourself up. That's right...And so one day, I spied on them, and discovered this place."

"How very mature of you," I grunt, hoitsing myself up and finally reaching the top of the wall. I hike my leg up and push it over the wall so that I perch precariously on top.

I sit on the wall, watching Edward's lean, sinewy muscles ripple as he pulls himself up, making it to the top in half the time I used.

"Okay, now jump." Edward instructs.

_"Jump_?_"_ My voice is shrill and alarmed_._

"How else do you think we can get down there?" Edward laughs at my expression.

"Tell me again why I decided to go along with your crazy idea," I mumble, watching the ground below us in horror.

"Trust me, Bella." Edward touches my shoulder.

I look back up at him. "I'll go first, so that I can be down there to catch you," Edward says.

In a split second, he reaches the ground gracefully, and turns around to look up at me, an arm extended towards me.

I take a deep breath, and jump into Edward's waiting arms.

"Oomf," Edward hisses as I fall directly over him.

His body heat surrounds me at once, and I feel my cheeks warm. Immediately, I mutter an apology and scramble to my feet.

"S'okay," he mumbles back, scrtaching his neck.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask, patting my jeans to remove the soil and dirt.

"We can't disrupt the lessons, so I guess we can just roam about quietly."

I nod in response.

We start walking aimlessly about, and I start to recognise bits and pieces of the place, recalling the once-forgotten fragments of my childhood.

"Remember this place?" Edward asks suddenly, pointing at the old playground.

I widen my eyes. "Oh God yes. You pushed me from the swings here." I sit on one of the swings, trying to remember.

I want to laugh at the memory, but it is a pretty embarrassing incident. I remembered crying. And the most horrifying part was when my shoe flew off while I fell. My laughter dies as the details of the unfortunate incident becomes clearer in my head.

"I did not," Edward argues. "Timothy Jacobs did."

"But I remember it was you I saw behind the swings when I got up from the ground." I scowl, narrowing my eyes up at Edward.

"He ran away. And I happened to be standing behind as well." Edward is explaining earnestly. "Believe me, Bella. My mother taught me more manners than that."

"Well, what about the incident with the glue?"

"It was honestly an accident. I knocked over your bottle of glue from the table and it spilt all over your chair. I ran to get a wet cloth to clean it off before you returned to your seat, but you were on it before I could rectify my careless mistake."

"You could have warned me!" I accuse.

"You weren't at your seat," Edward reminds me. "Honestly, I can't seem to do anything right in front of you. You always misunderstood me, and I always failed to explain."

I stare at him quietly for a while, contemplative.

He stares back. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," I say finally, "I believe you."

A slow smile spreads across Edward's face and he takes a seat to the swing next to the one I am on.

The swings creak slightly as we move.

"It seems like so long ago, huh?" I whisper absently, listening to a bird sing in the distance.

"It _is _a long time ago," Edward says, a smile in his tone. "But those are fond memories. At least, they are for me."

"Well I had some nice memories too." I admit, smiling.

I turn to look at Edward at the same time he looks at me.

"Let's see who can swing the highest!" I suggest on impulse.

Edward laughs loudly and nods. "You're on."

I pump my legs and start pushing myself, kicking my legs out as I feel the cold breeze caress my cheeks.

I repeat the movement several times before the swings get the momentum and starts swinging on its own. Sticking my legs out, I laugh loudly and carelessly as I swing back and forth.

I haven't felt like a child for so long.

As the swings slows down, I rest my feet on the ground, stopping the movement. I turn to see Edward staring at me, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright, a wide smile on his face.

"So who won?"

"I didn't notice," I admit.

"You know what? Me neither." Edward laughs, and I join him.

After a while, the laughter stops.

"You're so beautiful," Edward whispers suddenly.

I turn to face him, surprised by the sudden emotion in his voice.

Edward's no longer smiling.

His eyes are scorching, burning into my own. His hand reaches out to cup my face, and for a moment my mind goes blank. Before I can process what Edward is thinking, he leans forward and his lips touches mine softly.

My eyes flutter close involuntarily as he leans in further, deepening the kiss with his warm lips. The hand on my cheeks glides to the back of my head, the fingers twisting themselves around my hair.

His other hand grips the metal chains of my swing, pulling my swing towards him.

Edward's lip move slowly and tentatively for a few more moments.

Slowly, we pull apart.

A slow, small smile creeps up Edward face as he gazes at me softly, and I smile shyly back.

**A/N: Awww! How was that? A kiss on the swings! Hahaha. Thank goodness there were no pesky students interrupting that! Anyway, I'm really sorry again for the hiatus. Please be patient! I love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HI EVERYONE I'M BAAACK! Ok ok, I know I'm late, but...better late than never, right? I'll confess, I spent the last few post-exam days celebrating with my friends, so I didn't have time to update. Sorry people! But you have to sympathise with me, I mean, I've just completed a pretty major exam! Anyway, I'm back with an update! Hope you guys like it!**

"Are you awake?"

I open my eyes blearily to find bright (overly bright, I must say) green eyes staring at my face. Instinctively, I scream.

"Shh! Shh!" Edward laughs. "You'll wake the whole neighborhood!"

I put a hand over my heart and stare blankly at Edward. "What are you doing here?"

Edward raises a brow and stares at me, patiently waiting for me to recollect my memory.

"Oh," I mutter, my face flaming.

I recall how Edward and I were discussing (well, that was one _awkward _discussion) where to sleep in my tiny house, and we eventually decided that he would sleep on the floor, while I slept on the bed. Of course, I protested that Edward, a sick person (well, sort of. I mean, he was in an accident, wasn't he?), would have t o sleep on the floor in order for me to sleep on the bed. Furthermore, I'm the host and Edward's our guest. Obviously I should have given him the bed. But Edward just stubbornly refused to see my point.

That's the only flaw I've discovered about Edward. He's _awfully_ stubborn.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Er, no. Nothing," I clear my throat and rearrange my features.

"When...when did you wake up?" I ask, stretching my arms as I get off the bed.

"Been quite a while," Edward admits with a cheeky grin. "I couldn't sleep."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "See? I told you I should have given you the bed. The floor must've been so uncomfortable."

Edward smiles and rolls his eyes in response. "Much as I want to agree, that wasn't the reason why I couldn't sleep."

I brush my unruly hair with my fingers and walk to the dressing table. Edward sits patiently on my bed as he watches me move about in the room.

"Then why?" I take a brush and start yanking it through my hair. God, what's with my hair?

"Well," Edward fidgets about on my bed. "Er."

"Well I'm sorry the couch was too small. Or else I would've taken it, and you could've slept on my bed without feeling guilty."

Edward snorts in response, and i glance around at him, surprised.

Edward looks at me in exasperation. "You think that's why I gave you the bed? Because I didn't want to feel guilty?"

"Or uncomfortable," I suggest after some thought. "You might feel uncomfortable if I had to sleep on the floor while you took my bed."

"Oh it was uncomfortable, all right. But not the discomfort you're thinking of." Edward says in response.

I turn around in my chair at the dressing table and look at Edward patiently. "Okay, then what is it?"

"What about you?" Edward lifts his head slightly, as if in challenge. "Why did you feel the...the need to give me your bed?"

"Well, i've told you last night, didn't I? Because you were in an accident, and you're still in the recovery phase. Because you might be uncomfortable on the ground, since you've been sleeping in a huge, soft bed all your life. Because...Because I car- "

"Because you care," Edward finishes for me. "You care about me."

I dart my glance downwards and feel my cheeks warming. "Well, yes. I guess."

"So why can't you...Why can't you believe that I wanted to give you the bed because I care for you? Not because I felt it was customary for...I don't know, guys to give in to girls. Not because I felt bad, to take your bed from you. But because I care for you."

I look up, surprised. Clearing my throat, I nod slowly. "Okay, that sounds...reasonable. But...what was the discomfort you were talking about?"

Edward looks uneasy at this. Almost...almost shy.

"Well it was..."

"Go on," I urge encouragingly.

"You," he finishes reluctantly.

"Me?" I repeat in disbelief. "I...make you uncomfortable?"

He looks at my face for a moment before hastily correcting me. "Not in a bad way. More of...in a...in a..."

"What are you trying to say, Edward?" I say, almost in exasperation.

"In a jumpy, uneasy, kind of exciting, nerve-wrecking way?" Edward says in a rush.

I blink.

Edward glances up at me quickly, rubbing his neck. "I know I sound like...I don't know...some kind of a pervert, saying this. But to be in the same room as you...it was...a confusing feeling. A complex feeling, made up of many different, conflicting emotions all jumbled up together. I don't know if I'm making sense. Arghh. okay. I'm off. I'm going to wash up. See you...later."

Edward gets up quickly and hastily stalks out of the room.

I stare at his retreating figure, before doubling over in chuckles.

"What are you laughing about?"

I look up to see Charlie, already freshly washed up, looking at me in amusement.

"Nothing," I muster a straight face. Edward's too cute, sometimes.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm going off to work. You show Edward around, or something. Do whatever you kids want to. I mean, not whatever." Charlie is stammering.

Clearing his throat, Charlie continues, "Well, have fun. But stay out of trouble."

With that, he waves and goes off.

"Er, the bathroom's free." Edward comes back into the room scratching his chin awkwardly.

"okay." I hop off the chair and go into the bathroom to wash up.

Ten minutes later, I walk into the kitchen to find Edward unsuccessfully trying to fry an egg.

"What are you doing?" I say with a chuckle.

"Making breakfast?" Edward says. "And...failing at it."

"The young heir of Cullen Enterprise, excellent at making business deals and coming up with new products, is failing miserably at frying eggs."

"Okay, okay, I give up. You do it." Edward hands me the pan.

I finish making breakfast in record time and we discuss where to head to over our meal.

"You know, Forks isn't all that interesting, so there aren't any amazing places to go."

"What about if we just stay home for today?" Edward suggests.

"Okay, if that's what you want. But that'll be awfully boring, though."

"I'll make sure you'll never find today boring." Edward says confidently.

I raise a brow.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well, Esme wants me to return to work after we get back home, so I have a lot of catching up to do. I brought over some documents to look through today..."

"Are you sure you've recovered enough?"

"If I rest some more I'll become mouldy."

"Okay, okay." I roll my eyes.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, I'm returning back in a few days, so I was hoping you could help me get back into work life."

"Me?" I stutter in disbelief. "But I've barely even familiarised myself with the office operations yet!"

"Well how about we help each other out? You tell me what's going on in the office recently, I'll tell you more about company operations and how we were established."

"I'm...fine with that."

_Spending the day discussing work. How romantic, _I think glumly.

"So after the manufacturing process...Hey, Bella? Bella!"

"Oh. Sorry." I mutter apologetically.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks in concern.

"Nothing." I mumble, looking at Edward.

Then, Edward groans in mock defeat. "Oh I've failed! You find this boring, don't you?"

"No, of course not." I shake my head hastily, laughing at Edward's dramatic reaction. "It's just that..."

"How about we discuss about more recent happenings? Did you know that we're planning to repackage the Cullenade?"

"Yeah, i've heard about it. But I was wondering how that'd work. I mean, the Cullen Enterprise is a very established brand. The Cullenade can be considered an iconic product of the company. People have grown up using the Cullenade. Changing its design may affect sales."

"That's where advertising and marketing comes in. If we do a good job of publicising, sales will increase. Also, we'll still be sticking to our original ingredients, so we're staying true to the unique blend of Cullenade. All we have to do is convince people that in spite of the exterior difference, Cullenade is still Cullenade."

"Because what makes Cullenade special is its unique blend of organic and herbal ingredients, and not what it looks like," I add.

Edward nods. "The recipe for making Cullenade is known to no one else except for us. This is what that allows Cullen enterprise to be at the top of its game in spite of the growing number of competitors."

I nod in agreement.

"Which is why we must do a good job of this."

"What?" I repond in confusion.

"Esme's handed over the job of repackaging Cullenade to us. Bella, this is your first project!"

**A/N: I'll try to update ASAP! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
